The Story of MonStar Butterfly
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Total Au: A long time ago the war against monsters and mewmans came to an end and a new regime came but will it stay peaceful or will a new war break out because of a hybrid princess
1. Princess MonStar Butterfly

_Many Years ago the first settlers came a across an island and decided to settle down there but what they didn't realized is that the were not alone, that's when it all started the war between both mewman and Monster it lasted for years until one day a septarsis went against his people's ways and decided to make peace with the mewmans, at first they treated him like his people forcing him into a dungeon and even put him up in a public display so that they could throw corn at him, but the septarsis didn't fight back he want to keep the peace, that's when he met the current princess, Moon the Undaunted, she would feed the creature bread and milk and in return she learns about the monster's rich heritages, but then tragedy struck the monsters has kidnapped the princess and it was up to the septarsis to save her so the septarsis escaped to find her, they were going to make her disappear, but the septarsis made it in time to save the princess and she rewarded the hero with a request and that request was to make a peace treaty and so the mewman/monster accord was created and a few years later the princess became a queen, but she also already had a in mind the perfect king for her._

" _It was you daddy!"_ A young septarsis/mewman girl said

"That's right, my little MonStar." the spetarsis king said as he picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"And then the septarsis king and the mewman queen had a beautiful princess who is next in line for the throne." He said as he puts her back in bed. "And they all live happily ever after." He said.

"I love that story Daddy." She said

"I know Star, but do you know who I love more then that story?"

"Is it me?" She asked

"Yep, I love you Star." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Princess." He said as he left the room as he did he ran into the queen of mewni, Moon Butterfly holding a bottle of swamp water. Toffee then wrapped his tail around her and pulled her in.

"You don't bust out the good water unless you have something to tell me." He said, Moon sighed and went over to Star's room and opened a crack to see her sleeping.

"It's about Star dear, my relatives are still indifferent about her being half-septarsis and they have been sending threats to her and is too much." Moon said as she started to tear up, Toffee then hugged his wife. "I just want everyone to love Star, not hurt her." She whimpered, Toffee then pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry dear, if the time comes will go with the "plan"." He said

"Let's hope we never have to resort to that." Moon said as she took a swing of the swamp water, she then looked at her husband with lustful eyes.

"Do you mind taking care of me tonight?" She asked

"Okay. but no biting." He said as he picked her up and took her to the master bedchambers.

 _14 years later_

A teenage girl with blue hair wearing a black dress was riding a wild unicorn came charging into the throne room before stopping to find the room only occupants were her parents.

"Hello Star." Moon said

"H-Hey Mom, where is everybody I thought me getting my wand was an important day." She said

"It is Star, we just thought we make it a private event." Moon said with a reassuring smile, but Star then frowned and sighed.

"C'mon my little MonStar, who cares if people didn't show all that matter is your birthright." Toffee said as Moon handed Star the wand it then started change to a purple wand with a both white wings and black wings the crystal changed into a star that was half-green and half-pink.

"Wow, that amazing." Moon said but Star just looked at it and sighed.

"What's wrong Star?" Moon asked

"It's… weird and freakish looking… like me." Star said as she started tearing up, Moon and Toffee then hugged their daughter. "I just want to be normal!" She cried as she hugged her mother.

"Star, there's nothing wrong with being you Star, your special and no matter what will always love you." Toffee said as he kissed her temple. Toffee then looked at Moon and she gave him a serious look. "Star, you mother and I have been talking and we think that you should be able to see what the multiverse has to offer, so we're sending you to live with a host family on safe dimension called earth.

"Ea-rth?" Star said

"You love it Star, it has a multitude of people with personalities like yours." Moon said.

"Really, you mean I could make friends like me?!" Star said excitedly.

"Well kinda, but Star i want you to make friends that like you for you, don't let them take advantage of you." Toffee explained.

"Don't worry I won't." Star said as she went to get pack as she did Moon gave her husband a worried look.

 _Meanwhile on Earth_

An earth boy was running towards his house making sure that he wasn't late as he got in he was met by his parents.

"Marco great news, we're getting another foreign exchange student to live with us." His mom, Angie Diaz, informed

"Oh that's cool mom." Marco said as he went upstairs and closed the door and locked it. He then took off his hoodie to reveal that his arm was getting purple.

"It's getting worse, damn it!" He said as he banged his arm on the wall but as it did it got stuck. "I hate this arm, I hate it!" Marco yelled as he did his parent overheard him and they looked at each other with concern.

"Let's hope that new exchange student can help Marco know that he's not alone." Angie said as she held up a picture of the mewmen princess.


	2. Welcome To Earth

_After inheriting her family wand Moon and Toffee decided to send her to earth to train, but in reality, it was to boost her confidence_

The butterflies carriage, pulled up to a small house as they stopped, Moon and Toffee looked at their child who was looking nervous.

"Star, I know that this is new, and we are aware that you are nervous about this but we looked into this family, and they will love you." Moon said

"I'm just a little scared that's all." She said as she twisted the handle of her wand.

"Well don't worry I think you and their son would get along just fine." Toffee said

"You sure?" Star asked

"Just be you Star, and things will be all right." Toffee said as the family of three then got out of the carriage and up to the front door as they knocked on the door after a second someone opened the door.

"Oh you must be the butterflies, my name is Angie Diaz." She introduced

"Hello, Mrs. Diaz I would like to thank you again for taking in Star while she trains to use her magic." Moon said

"Oh we should thank you, I think Star would make a perfect friend for our little Marco." Mr. Diaz said coming in from the kitchen. "Oh Marco~ could you come down please our new guest has arrived." He called just then a teenage boy wearing a red hoodie, with the hood up, came from his room and looked at everyone.

"Marco, this is Star Butterfly she will be staying with us for a while." Angie said with a smile. Marco looked at her; Star felt intimidated as he just went back to his room.

"Please don't mind him, he's going through some things." Angie said. "Star why don't you go to your new room; we need to talk about something." She said, Star nodded and lifted her trunk with ease as she went upstairs.

"Queen Butterfly are you sure you want Star to stay with us, don't get the wrong idea we don't mind that Star is a…"

"Spetarsis." Toffee said

"Right, but we're just concerned that she won't get along with Marco." Angie said.

"Why not?" Toffee asked

"Well you see, Marco has a condition." Angie said

"What kind, if you don't mind us asking." Moon asked.

"He has a…" "MOM!" The group looked up and saw Marco coming down from upstairs. "I don't need you or anyone talking about it!" Marco said with a snarl, just then he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Marco calm down, you agitate it." His father said. Marco's arm then started to pulsate and expanded till it ripped the sleeve revealing a purple tentacle, it then shot itself towards Star, but was immediately stopped by Toffee.

"Young Man, control yourself!" Toffee yelled, Marco then retracted his arm and forced it back to look like a normal-looking arm. Marco then turned around and went back upstairs with a pained look.

"I am so so sorry, about Marco, he usually never lets that happened." Angie said.

"As long as no was hurt that's all that matters." Moon said

"Look, we understand if you want to find another host family." Rafael said.

"Well, I just…"

"I want to stay here." The adults then looked at Star. "I want to help Marco, besides he's kinda like me, so i'm sure will hit it off." Star said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked

"Yes, i'm sure I can help him." Star said. Moon and Toffee then looked at each other and nodded their heads,

"Alright Star you can stay, but do call us if you have any problems." Toffee said

"I will." Star said, Toffee then kissed her cheek and left with his wife back to Mewni.

A few Minutes Later

After the Diaz had given Star a tour around the house, she was finally taken to her bedroom.

"We know it's kinda small, but I hope you like it." Angie said

"Don't worry I like small spaces." Star said as she sits down on the bed.

"Well Dinner will be ready soon, do you have a request?" Rafael asked.

"Eh, I'll eat anything that not a bug-base, I can't stand bugs." She said.

"You got it." He said as he left her alone as he did she got up and left the room as she did she came face to face with Marco.

"Oh, I was just coming to see you." Star said with a smile

"You should have left." Marco said

"Well Marco, I just saw that you could use a friend, someone who can relate to you." She said

"Relate to me; I highly doubt that." Marco said

"It's true I mean were both monsters after all." Star said, Marco then grabbed her arm with a tight grip. He then pulled her closer to his face.

"Listen to me a hard as you can, I'm not like you i'm not a monster, my condition is just an illness, which I will get cured!" Marco said as he let's go. "If you know what's best for you, leave me alone and never confuse me with your kind, you freak of nature!" He said as he went back into his room and slammed the door shut. Star then grips her arm where Marco held it to sooth the pain away.

"Okay, this may take some time." Star said.

* * *

Te. nellis: Thank you. I will.

Robertkellett: Okay

JJmmmmmlol: Thanks. Flashback - One-year-old, Current thirteen going on fourteen

brave kid: I will

OMAC001: So do I

The Book of Eli: So do I.

Doctor013: Glad you like it

SolidJJ: Am I the first one?

Guest: Okay

ExpectCleverName: Thanks KallMiKarl


	3. True Feelings

_Star was soon getting used to living on earth, but she can't get through Marco, but that won't stop her._

Star was currently in her room running putting up her favorite decorations.

"There, that should do it." She said as she looked around her room. "Man it's so much fun to do this upside down." She said as she looked around just then her mirror phone went off, she crawled towards it and answered the call.

"Hello, my little MonStar." Toffee said, Star then did a curtsy and greeted her father.

"It's good to see you, dad." Star said with a smile.

"So how life on earth?" Toffee asked.

"Well it's fun here, but…"

"It's that Marco boy isn't?" Toffee asked.

"Kinda, but i'm not going to give up on him as the future queen I have to make sure that I can make all my subjects happy and if I can't make Marco happy then I won't accept my role of queen." She said. Toffee then smiled.

"I understand just be careful; he seems to be... unstable." Toffee said as he hangs up.

"Star time for breakfast!" Angie called, Star then went downstairs to see Marco's parents sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Star then looked around to see that Marco wasn't there. "I see that Marco isn't joining us?" Star asked

"Yeah, he eats at school." Mr. Diaz said, Star then looked displeased, but she hid it with a smile.

"Well as long as he is eating." Star said as she ate her breakfast.

"So Star, how are adjusting to life on earth?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"It's okay so far, but I want to see what else the world has to offer." Star said excitedly. She then finished breakfast and left for school, after realizing that it would be a long walk she decided to make it a fun route, she then climbed a light pole and started swinging by her tail. Feeling the rush of the wind, she got distracted and slammed into the school building

"Okay, now I know why dad doesn't want me doing this." Star said

"Hey! Are you okay up there?" Star then looked down to see a short dark-blue hair and brown eyes. She wears an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat. Star then crawled down the wall and presented herself.

"Hello, my name is Star Butterfly, Septarian princess and future Queen of Mewni." She introduced

"Cool, people call me Janna, and I gotta say I love the cosplay, getting the whole monster vibe from it." Janna said.

"Oh no, i'm a real monster, see." She said as she started moving her tail and started doing tricks with it.

"Okay, you're a real monster, so did you come here to destroy the school?" Janna asked

"No, I'm the exchange student that is living with Marco Diaz." She explained, Janna then cover her mouth and pushed her into a nearby bathroom. After making sure nobody was around.

"Listen you need to get out of that house." Janna said

"W-Why?" Star asked

"Marco Diaz is the worst person; you could be with." She said

"Why do people keep saying that?" Star said

"Because, Marco is a monster you should have seen what he did to Oskar Greason, just because he was talking to his ex-girlfriend." Janna said.

"That's understandable maybe he was the jealous type." She said

"Listen, do yourself a favor and stay away from him." Janna said.

"With all due respect, I don't think you have any right to tell me about anyone." Star said

"Fine then I tried to help you." Janna said as she left leaving Star to ponder.

In Class

"Class, this our new student Star Butterfly make her feel welcome." Their teacher said. Star then started walking trying to find an empty seat, but as she did, she felt someone step on her tail making her trip.

"Oops sorry about that." Star then looked up and saw an Asian student with her foot on her tail, Star then smiled.

"It's okay, my mom and dad would step on it sometime." Star said as she slid her tail from her foot and tucked it under her dress. She then continued to her desk but as she did another girl sat there.

"Sorry, but you have to sit in the back… with the other monster." The girl said, Star then looked saw Marco, she smiled and went over to him and took her seat next to him, Marco then looked at her and groaned. After awhile class ended and everyone left for lunch as they did, Star tried to talk to Marco, but he just ignored her. But Star grabbed his average arm.

"Marco, I just want to talk is that so bad?" Star asked. Marco then forced himself away from her and turned to her.

"For the last time stay away from me!" Marco said.

"No, i'm not going to give up on you like everyone else!" She said, Marco eyes then shot open he pushes her back with enough force to hit the wall.

"Stay the fuck away!" Marco yelled.

"Why are you like this? What happened to make you like this?" Star asked.

"Why do you care, you're a princess" everybody has to love you, or they die." Marco said. "Nobody sees you as a freak." He said

"You don't think I don't feel the same way? You don't think that I feel hated, Marco, i'm a monster a freak of nature, but you don't see me isolating myself, you don't have to be in constant fear of your relative trying to kill you every chance they could get having to fake a smile in front of your parents just to make sure they don't worry." Star explained as she started to tear up. "Even though i'm treated like this I find comfort in my family and friends, and I want you to have the same thing, but I guess I was wrong your nothing but a jerk and I maybe I should give up on you like everyone else." Star said as she got up and left him alone, Marco then watched her leave as he did he started to feel something he never felt before. Regret

* * *

guest: I won't and really I'm the first one?

The Book of Eli: Thank you

SolidReaperJJ: He's a dick for now but that might all change

OMAC001: Hopefully she will

JJmmmmmlol: Thank you for reading


	4. One Step Forward Two steps back

After Marco learned the pain that Star was holding in and Marco was feeling one thing he thought he lost; regret.

Marco was in his room lying in his bed, thinking about Star's outburst. Marco soon stood up from his bed and left his room he then went to Star's room, he was about to knock when he heard soft sobbing. He peeked through the star shaped hole in her door and saw her hugging her knees. Marco took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Star? It's Marco, can I come in?" He asked. He didn't hear a reply he then opened the door and entered the room, Marco then walked up to Star.

"What do you want Diaz?" Star asked not looking at him.

"Look Star, i'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was just angry I didn't mean to say all that." He said Star just remained silent as she sat there.

"(Sigh) Look could you just come with me I want to show you something." He said as he held out his hand, Star took it and followed him, this was first time in a long time since he grab someone's hand and they aren't taking it back, Marco then took her to his room where she was kinda nervous about being in here, but Marco some how made it comfortable for her. Marco then walked to his bed and pulled out a box and handed it to Star. She opened it and found a fake spider necklace.

"I got that for a friend who likes to play pranks but I think that you would like it?" He said as he puts it on her. "Star, I… well… I'll try to be nicer to you, you don't deserve to be treated like me, you're a nice girl and…" Marco then felt something warm, He looked at saw Star hugging him, Marco then wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks, Marco." She said they were about to break apart, but Marco held her tighter. "Uh, Marco?" Marco then let's go and looks away with a blush.

"Sorry." He said.

"No it's okay I like warm hugs." She said

"Hey, you hungry?" He asked

"Yeah, I could eat." She said the two then went downstairs and Marco sat Star at the table he then went to the kitchen after several minutes, Marco returned with a tray of Nachos.

"Ooo Triangle food." She said as she took a bite and instantly feel in love with the taste. She soon started consuming large amounts not leaving any for Marco.

"Oh, i'm sorry I didn't save you any." She said Marco then stretched out his arm and grabbed a napkin.

"It's okay I made them for you anyway, I eat them all the time." He said he then started to wiped the leftover residue off as he did the two stared into each other's eyes, Star lets a blush creep on her faces as he did the gesture.

"Hey, Marco I…" Just before she could finish her sentence they heard a knock on the back door, Marco got up and went to opened it and found a flying pony head.

"You what up home fry." The head said, Marco just stared at it and closed the door slowly.

"Who was it, Marco?" Star asked

"B-fly are you in there?" Star then gasped and opened the door.

"Flying Princess Pony Head!" Star yelled excitedly.

"Hello B-Fly." She said the two then hugged

"Girl I haven't seen you in like forever!" Pony Head said.

"I know I miss hang out with you." She said. "Oh right I want you to meet someone, this is Marco Diaz."

"Girl I know you're into freaky dudes but living with him seems like a big step." She said

"Oh no no no, i'm just staying with his family while I train here." Star explained

"Oh makes sense he seems a little boring anyway." She said

"I am not boring, I'll have you know that I was a green belt in karate." Marco said

"Oh wow." Pony Head sarcastically.

"Pony Head, please don't provoke him." Star begged.

"Fiiiine, come on b-fly I want to get to the bounce lounge." She said as she began pushing her out the door.

"Wait you want to come along Marco?" Star asked, Marco then stood silently as he thought about.

"Sorry but no." He said

"But Marco…" Marco then closed the door leaving her with pony head. "We were making progress." Star said.

"Man forget him, girl, let's go have some fun." She said as she barfed up a pair of scissors and tore opened a hole.

"Let's go girl." She said as she went through just as they left Marco then sighed.

"What's the matter, Marco?" Marco then looked up and saw an illusion of a naked girl with blonde hair and a teal hair streak

"What are you doing here, I thought I got rid of you." Marco said

"It seems you were getting very handsy with Star, it was so adorable, you were never that way with me." She said

"Leave me alone!" He said

"In fact… I think that her blood would help wash away mine." Marco eyes then shot open and became bloodshot. His arm then started pulsating and expanded and thrashed it around. Marco then started smiled as he stood up. He looked out the window and saw three men in his backyard he opened the door and grabbed one of them and squeezed him, crushing his body. The other two then went after Marco, said teen then started laughing. "Who's next?" He asked as they charged him

-Meanwhile-

"C'mon on B-Fly cheer-up, I haven't seen you like this since you broke up with Tom." Pony Head said.

"It's just Marco and me started to make some progress and I finally got to know him he is actually nice and caring." Star said as she fiddled with her spider necklace. "For the first time in awhile, he made me feel like I was normal." She said as she blushed, Star then looked at Pony Head, who had 'I know that look' face.

"Okay no it's not like that, he's just a nice person once you get to know him." She said

"Mmhmm." Pony Head said. Star then blushed harder till she started laughing and so did pony head but it was soon gone.

"But you know I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little more." Star said. But unknown to her Marco was standing on top a pile of robot guards as his arm waved beside him he then looked at them and started getting angry.

"DAMN YOU JACKIE LYNN THOMAS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled in the night sky.

* * *

KamenDoctor: I know

Jss2141: Yeah. Don't worry he understands as you saw he's going through some things.

OMAC001: Is she?

SolidReaperJJ: Yeah sorry for the wait. Thank you.

JJmmmmmlol: What does youtube have to do with this? Don't worry he'll learn his lesson.

The Book of Eli: Did he?

Guest: Thank you

The Keeper of Worlds: Yes they are. You'll know in time. Yes yes he is.

Gravityfan16: Why? That's what I'm trying to do until a certain chapter.

* * *

Okay so Season 3 went off with a bang and Star really levelled up and gave me more material for this and future Star vs Stories


	5. The Truth

After Marco rejected Star's invitation, he starts to envision someone from his past, someone that is haunting him.

Marco was in his room trying to calm down his arm, as it was flailing around trying to find something to break, Marco pulled out a needle and shoved it in his arm calming it down, giving Marco control again, he then turned it back into a standard arm and sighed.

"Just a little longer, please let me control it for a bit longer." He said to himself in a whisper, just then he heard a knock on his door.

"Marco, you in there?" Star asked

"Yeah, i'm in here." He said

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Not now, I need to be alone." He said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you goodnight." She said

"Yeah, goodnight." He said.

"Aww all she wants to see you, and you can't let her have that?" Jackie asked, Marco just ignored her. "Not talking to me huh? Even though you called out my name not too long ago." She said Marco then swung his arm to hit nothing.

 _The Next Day_

Marco was at school doing his own thing while keeping his distance from people that's when Star came and grabbed him.

"Marco come have lunch with me." She said

"Uh, Star I don't think…" "Oh look at the two monsters." The two then looked up and saw Brittany Wong and her entourage.

"What do you want wrong?" Marco asked

"I was just wondering how our school pets are doing and making sure that you got fed." Brittany said as she pulled out a cup of crickets and tossed it at Star opening on her dress. "Oh can't forget you, Diaz." She said as she grabbed a can sardines and threw them on him. "Enjoy you freaks." Brittany said as they started laughing and walking away. Marco then sighed and cleaned himself up.

"Man, they don't have anything better to do than to mess with us?" Marco asked he then looked over and saw Star taking a few short breaths.

"Yeah, they must have a lot of free time." She said, Marco then looked at her worriedly, he knows how she felt and was trying to make her feel that way.

"Hey let's get some real food." He said as they went to the cafeteria and immediately they got stares, just a typical day as it came to an end Marco and Star were once again met with Brittany Wong.

"What is it now." Marco asked

"Listen I want to apologise for the way I so I got you two something." She said as she handed them a box, Star opened it to reveal more bugs mixed with chum.

"A gift for all monsters." She said as she started laughing soon everyone around them started laughing at them, Marco was used to it, but Star reached her limit, she then grabbed Brittany by her arm and looked at her with a smile.

"You know Mrs. Wong I was taught on Mewni never to let mewman or any one talk or treat me in such a disgusting manner." Star said as she started to tighten her grip. "But we're not on Mewni!" Star's pupils then turn into slits, and her claws were digging into the pampered brat's arm.

"O-okay, you made your point, you c-can let go now." Brittany said trying to get free, Star then grabbed her shirt collar and tossed her on her back with a lot of force, she then stood over her and grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"I already take a lot of crap from my aunts and uncles; i'm not going to let some lower-class species talk down to me!" Star said as she tightens her grip crushing her windpipe. Brittany was now struggling; her face started to turn red, everyone watch in fear, Star just smiled as held her, Star almost killed the pampered bitch, till Marco step in, he forced Star to let go of her and held her back.

"Star calms down; she's not worth it!" Marco said

"Why not! Everyone lives would be much better if she were gone!" Star yelled at him.

"Because people will never let it go! You'll constantly be reminded and haunted by this person until you die!" Marco said, Star then looked at Marco who had a worried look. "Don't make the same mistake I did." He begged, Star's eyes turned back to normal, and she then started to cry, Marco then pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay let's just go home for now," Marco said as they began making their way back home.

 _Later that night_

Marco was in his room thinking about today till he got up and went to Star's door, he knocked on said door, it soon opened to reveal the princess.

"Marco?" She asked

"Star, can we talk?" He asked, Star then lets him in and Marco sat on her bed, and she sat next to him.

"If it's about today, I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"No, that not it, I wanted to tell you about someone I held close, but I ended up making a mistake that I regret to this day."

 _Flashback (Marco's P.O.V)_

This was back before anyone knew about this damn arm, I was walking to school minding my own business when she came up to me."

"Hey, Diaz!" I looked back to see Jackie Lynn Thomas, back then she was the first girl I ever loved, but I was just too scared to do or tell her anything. As she approaches me, I could feel my heart racing.

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" I asked as my voice cracked

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." When she said those words, my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure!" I said way too excitedly, which made her laugh a bit, but I didn't care I had a date with Jackie, but what happened next was all just a blur. Jackie was taking me through the woods till we found you near a cabin it was a small and so far away that no one was around as we entered the cabin. Jackie started to get undress, making me nervous, she looked at me and expected me to get undress as well, as I took off my shirt, I got this strange feeling I looked around and saw something in the window, I went over to and saw what looks like a camera.

"Uh Jackie, what this?" He asked, Marco looked back and saw that Jackie was gone. "uh Jackie?" I kept calling her name, but I got no response I then went outside only to have a bright light shine on my face. As I got used to it, I saw others classmates with various blunt objects.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked, trying to look for Jackie. They all told me that they were here to kill me, they said hurtful words, making me angry as soon as they charged towards. My arm took control and started attacking everyone, and all I did was smile as if they wanted a monster then they got one as soon as they all laid on the floor all groaning in pain. That's when it happened, Jackie was rushing towards me holding a knife, and all I did was smile as my arm, MY arm impaled her chest sending her heart flying to a tree as she looked at me with an angry expression as she went limp.

 _Flashback end_

"Ever since then I've been labelled a monster, the entire town knows about this arm, the only reason I wasn't-convicted was that I was defending myself, but I still see and hear her." Marco then began to cry. "She haunts me, constantly reminding me, that I am a monster. I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did." He sobbed, Star then pulled him in for a hug and for once he accepted it from her as he cried on her shoulder.

"I just want it to end." Marco said as Star patted his back.

"Don't worry Marco; it'll be okay." She said

"It won't not until I make up for my mistake." He said as he let's go.

"Marco, promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Star asked, Marco didn't give her a straight answer, he just turned to her and smiled

"Good Night, Star." Marco then left the room leaving Star worried about him.

"Aww, that's so nice you finally admitted you killed me, so what's next?" Jackie asked

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" He gritted.

"You know what you have to do, to get rid of me Marco." She whispered in his ear, Marco then looked at his arm and grabbed it.

"I know, just please give me more time." He said as he entered his room.

 _The Next Morning_

Star awoke to the shine of the sun, recalling last night conversation she got up and went to Marco's room and knocked on the door.

"Marco are you up?" She asked but got no response. "Look, I know that I can't go to school today, but I was wondering if you want to hang out?" She asked, but got no response, Star then took a deep breath and entered the room only to find him gone.

"I guess he went to school." She said, Star then sighed and left back to her room, Star then went back to her room and laid down on her bed.

"I wonder what Marco meant by paying for his mistakes?" Star thought. She then got up and walked to her mirror and called her father.

"Hello Star, what are you doing shouldn't you be at school?" Toffee asked.

"Sorry, but something happened." She said filled with guilt "But that's not what I'm calling, I wanted to know what does someone mean when they say "I have to pay for my mistakes?" She asked

"Well, it often implies that said person is repaying a favour or…" Toffee then went silent. "Star, where's your friend?" He asked

"I don't know I went to check on him, but he was gone." She said

"Okay, Star listens to me, you need to inform you caretakers and go look for him!" He said. Star then obeyed her father without a second thought. After she did the family started to look for Marco all over town it took them hours but had no luck finding him.

"C'mon Marco, where are you!" She asked herself that's when she remembered his story, Star then hurried towards the woods she looked all over and turned up nothing.

"MARCO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Star called out as she started to tear up.

 _Meanwhile_

Marco was standing in front a hand-made grave with a piece of wood sticking out.

"So after all this time you finally come to visit me? I hope you at least brought me a gift?" Jackie asked

"Don't worry you'll get what you want." Marco said as he started digging up the grave he soon stared down at the carcass below. Marco then grabbed then the body and took it near a fire pit.

"With this, I get rid of everything that forever haunts me." Marco then grabbed some wood and started a fire. Marco then tossed the carcass into the fire watching it turn into ash.

"Please forgive me for what I did." He said

"Almost, now it's your turn to join me." Jackie said, Marco then took off his hoodie and shirt. He then grabbed a knife and pointed it at his heart. "That's it end it you monster, make amends by finally killing yourself!" Jackie repeated in his ear, Marco then raised the knife and stabbed his heart, He stumbled back as his vision started to blur, he stumbled for a bit before falling back. Tears filled his eyes as turned his head to the side; he then saw someone ran up to him, as the person got closer, Marco's vision went black.

* * *

Jss2141: Yep and as you saw he took a giant step back.

SolidReaperJJ: Yeah, thanks for summarising this chapter. Who said it was Three? Do you? Am I? Yeah, I hope this chapter will you hold you for a while. Well, now you know.

OMAC001: No he's not

angel of darkeness: I'm glad that my stories make you happy

JJmmmmmlol Depends really.

The Book of Eli: Yeah pretty much

Guest: Hey no spoilers ;)

The Keeper of Worlds: Not anymore 😛


	6. Star's Breaking Point

Here's a Star centered Chapter

* * *

Marco was being rushed through the ER with Star close behind tears in her eyes as she saw her only friend with open wound in his chest when they reached the operation room, Star was told to stay behind. She stood their as she watched the red light everything around her was blocked out as she contuend standing there waiting for something to happened, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back and saw Marco's parents.

"Star where's Marco?" Angie asked, she just pointed at the door behind her. "Okay, come on Star, let's go into the waiting room, your parents will be here soon." She said. Star then hugged Angie as she cried in her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried as Angie comforted her they then made their way towards waiting area, it took several hours but a doctor came to the family.

"How's Marco?" Angie asked

"Well let's just say that he's lucky to get here in time." He said

"Can we see him?" Rafael asked.

"Yes but the girl has to stay behind, he asked for not to come." The doctor said. Star's tears weld up in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, you're parents should be here soon." She said. As she left the girl as she did a portal opened and her parents came in, Star rushed towards their arms and cried more.

-Meanwhile-

Marco was laying in bed breathing through a machine with a dead look on his face staring at the ceiling.

"Why am I still alive, why am I breathing?" He asked himself he looked to his left and saw his mother being comforted by his father. "Why are they sad they should be happy, they don't have to deal with a monster."

"Marco… if you can hear me, please don't leave us." Angie said as she cupped his cheek.

"Look Marco, we know things haven't been great since the incident, but no matter what we'll still love you." His father said.

"No don't say that, i'm a monster, i'm a freak!" He thought, he then closed his eyes and started thinking that's when he saw her, Jackie.

"Why are you still alive!" She asked

"Star found me and brought me here." He said

"Why won't you die, it's easy for you to kill just do it to yourself!" She yelled in his mind, Marco just ignored her as he tried to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Star was back at the Diaz resident in her room snuggled up near her heater when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said the door opened and her mother came in.

"Hello Dear, may I join you?" She asked. Star then scooted over and her mother joined her.

"I don't know how you and your father can deal with such heat." She said

"Mom I tried to help him, i tired to be there for him, but I… I" She then started to cry.

"I know Star, I know." Moon said as she hugged her. "Star sometimes people have demons and those demons take over and no not the demons we know, personal demons." She said she then brushed a hair away from her face. "Look Star, Marco just needs to work things out himself." She said

"I tired that mom and he ended up trying to kill himself, I can't let this happened again." She said

"Star, believe me I know what you've been through but, this is something Marco has to do on his own." She said, Star then sighed and hugged her knees. "Star I know your worried about him we all are but that won't get him nowhere." She added. She then kissed her forehead and left the room but as she did she saw a girl standing in the doorway. "Oh hello?"

"Hey I was wondering if Star Butterfly was here?" She asked

"Oh yes are you here friend…"

"Janna, Janna Ordonia." She introduced.

"Okay Janna, Star's right there maybe you can get her out of her funk." She asked.

"I'll try." She said as she enter the room and sat down next to her. "So Marco stabs himself and still lives that's something." She said.

"What are you doing here? You wanted me to stay away from him." She said

"Look believe it or not but Marco was my best friend, he and I always hanged out, but when that arm came out he told me to stay away and never talk to him again." She said as she took a deep breath. "But I knew he was doing it to protect me, everyone knew that I was into witchy things and some people would blame me for it, so Marco became a lightning rod took everything that is until that night, since then Marco has been getting death threats, stuff thrown at him, I wanted to just make it stop, but I knew Marco wouldn't want that, so I kept my distance when news came that he almost killed himself I wanted to see if he made it." She said as a tear feel down her cheek. "But they won't let me see him so I came here." She explained.

"Janna I'm sorry." Star said

"It's okay, hey you wanna get a snack, I always get a snack when i'm down." She said

"Not real...ly!" Star yelp as she grabbed her tail and dragged her out the room.

"Come on, I'm sure Marco wouldn't want two cute girls being sad for him." She said as they left the house. Janna then dragged Star all over town taking her to places Star would like but it didn't help with her funk. She was still worried about Marco.

"Oh look it the monster's girlfriend." Star and Janna looked up and saw Brittany and her entourage.

"You know I should press charges for assaulting me." She said

"Well maybe if you left me alone and stopped insulting me then I wouldn't have hurt you, you deserve it!" Star said.

"Oh what and some bitch from a foreign land was going to put me in my place?" She asked as she pushed her.

"Leave us alone, Wong!" Janna said

"Oh and what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, but help my friend up and walk away." She said as she held out her hand and Star took it, as they were about to leave Brittany steps on Star's tail, making her stop in her place.

"You do not walk away from me MonStar." Brittany said, Star eyes then widen as she heard that.

"W-What did you say?" Star asked.

"I thought of a cute nickname for you and it fits you perfectly, MonStar." Brittany said as she started laughing, Star then lifts her tail, her fist balled and her pupils turned to slits.

"You have no right to call me that, only my father gets to calls me that." Star said as she turned to her.

"Star, think about it she's not worth it." Janna said but she wasn't listening.

"Your dad calls you that oh then he agrees that you are a freak, MonStar." Star then bared her fangs and rushed towards Brittany and pinned her to the ground Star then started punching her repeatedly.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again!" She yelled in between punches, Brittany's faces was now bruised and bloody, Star was about to finish it till she felt a gentle hand on hers she broke free and punched a hole though someone's body, Star then looked up and saw that it was her father, Toffee.

"Enough Star." He said.

"Dad, I-I-i'm sorry." She said as she got up and looked at her hands and saw blood, her hands shook as her father hugged her.

-Later-

Star was back in her room as she heard yelling coming from downstairs, it soon ended as she heard the door slam. Star then heard her door open and Toffee came in and sat down next to her.

"Dad, i'm so sorry I…" Toffee then silence her by holding a finger up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were showing me and your mother around town and I saw you, beating a human girl, her parents told me that if you hit her once more she could have died." He said, Star then started to cry. "MonStar, tell me what happened?" He asked

"She prokved me, she called me by the nickname you gave me, she touch a nerve, she made me snapped and the worse thing is I was enjoying it." She said as she cried. "I don't want to feel that way." She said

"I know little MonStar, but don't let that get to you, I get it I'm the same way with your aunts and uncles, but if I hurt them then i'll be no better than my ancestors and my most precious treasures wouldn't be by my side." He said. As he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad." Star said as she kissed his cheek.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some gold to pay for Mrs. Wongs surgeries." He said as he teared open a portal and went home.

* * *

JJmmmmmlol: Don't worry it'll lighten up… eventually

OMAC001: Wow indeed

The Book of Eli: Of course not

Imperialwar1234: I know.


	7. Close Calls

After another run in with Brittany Wong, Star nearly killed her but Toffee stopped her just in time.

Star was sitting next to Marco as he laid in his hospital bed, he refused to eat and talk to anyone, but Star wasn't going to let him go. Currently Star was reading a book to Marco, when she heard the door opened, Star looked back and two guys one was a caucasian obese teen wearing a black t-shirt and sweats and the other was an african-american skinny teen wearing cargo shorts and a striped shirt.

"Hey is Marco here?" The obese one asked. Marco then looked over and saw them, he then sat up and stared at them with an angry look.

"You bastards!" Marco yelled as he got out of bed but as he did he puts his hand over his scar and Star then held him back.

"Marco, stop you'll open your wound." Star said

"Get them out of here, or someone is going to die today!" Marco said as he got back in bed. Star then escorted the two out of the room.

"Okay who the hell are you guys?" Star asked

"We're Marco's friends, i'm Ferguson O'durguson and this is Alfonzo Dolittle." Ferguson said.

"Okay, then tell me why did Marco want to hurt you?" Star asked

"Um well we may or may not have arranged to have Marco… killed." He admit

"You what!" Star yelled before pushing them to the wall, holding them up by their shirt. "You have some nerve coming here!" Star said

"look we were scared we thought he was going to go on a rampage and kill the school." Alfonzo said, Star then tossed them down.

"Get out of here and if I see you here again, I will do something to you that much worse than what Marco could do." Star said as she went back into the room to see Marco was laying back down.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore Marco." Star said "And I'm sorry if you heard what I said, I just want to cheer you up and…" Marco then held his hand out to stop her from talking, he then sat up and looked at her. Marco then extended his arm and pulled Star closer too him, Marco then sat on the side of the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you Star." Marco said, Star then hugged him back. Just then the heart monitor then then started beeping faster, Star then let's go and backs away.

"Sorry was I hurting you?" Star asked

"N-No i'm fine." Marco said as he looked away.

"Aww someone has a crush." Marco then looked over to see Jackie. "It's cute, you used to feel the same way about me, till you killed me!" She said.

"No it's not like that." Marco said out loud.

"Then hurry up and kill yourself already what's stopping you!" Jackie said.

"Believe me I want to but…"

"But what Marco?" Star asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing." He said. "Look Star I want to get some sleep, so could you…"

"Oh sure I should head back home anyway, see ya Marco." Star said as she left, Marco then fell back in his bed and sighed.

"What's holding me back? If I had to guess it would have to be Star." Marco said as he fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Star was walking home thinking about that hug she shared with Marco but as she did she found herself distracted two pairs of hands then grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway, she soon found herself pinned to the ground, she was then gagged as she looked around to see Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"You know it wasn't nice to mess with us." Alfonzo said as he pulled out a knife and started to rip her dress open revealing a plain white training bra and panties.

"Man she's small." Ferguson said

"So I like them small." Alfonzo said

"Let me go you perverts!" Star yelled with a muffle.

"No way this is too much fun, plus we deserve some compensation for what you did to our previous toy." Ferguson added.

"That's right we had that bitch Wong under our dicks when we found out that she got plastic surgery but now we got nothing and I think you should pay us back." Alfonzo said as he took the knife and cuts her panties off.

"Get ready for some fun bitch!" Ferguson said, Alfonzo then then started to get undress, Star then closed her eyes as she waited for these monsters to hurt her, but it never came she heard grunting and yelling and tossed trash cans.

"Hey open your eyes." Star did and saw Janna with a few bruises. "Hey sorry about those guys they are nothing but virgin losers." Janna said as she took off her jacket and placed it over Star. Janna then made a call and in a blink of an eye, the Diaz station wagon came and Mrs. Diaz came out with a blanket and took her home.

* * *

Shining Light50: Yes she did.

Jss2141: Not everything can be solved with Magic

The Book of Eli: Ture but keep in mind she touched a nerve, who wouldn't hold back

OMAC001: In time in time.

JJmmmmmlol: Don't worry Brittany will have a bigger role. Can I have the link to this MonStar story.

angel of darkeness: I'm glad you like it

SolidReaperJJ: Thank you also I see that you changed your avi again might I say nice.

Guest: Thank you


	8. All You Have To Do Is Ask

Okay so TheReaperJ wasn't so happy with this chapter and frankly neither was I so I redid it a little

* * *

 **After Star unfortunate run-in with Alfonzo and Ferguson, Star decided that it time to make a change.**

Star was in her room reading her spell book when she heard the front door open and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz called for her, Star then went downstairs to find Marco walking in, Star then went down to Marco and tried to hug him but his parents stopped her.

"Um Star, Marco's still recovering please refrain from any contact that might accelerate his heart beat." Angie explained.

"Right sorry." She said as she backed away.

"I should be fine, I'll heal up really fast." He said, but I could use some help upstairs." He said, Star gladly helped her friend up the stairs.

"So how have you been Star?" Marco asked.

"Well I have been practicing my magic and I found out about a cool ability I have." She explained

"Like what?" Marco asked.

"I would show you but, It might be bad for you." She said

"Oh fine, you can show me later." He said as soon as they reached Marco's room, Star helped him into bed, Star then trips and fell on top of him the two were then face to face with each other, lips only mere inches away from each other.

"Oh Marco i'm so sorry." She said as she got up quickly and left the room as she closed the door she couldn't help but touch her lips.

"That was close." Star said as she placed her hand over her heart. "(sigh) So close." She said as she went back to her room.

-Later-

Marco was laying down trying to take a nap when he saw her.

"What do you want Jackie, i'm trying to sleep." He said

"Uh you do know that Jackie's dead right?" Marco's eyes then opened fully and saw Janna over him.

"Janna! What are you doing here?" Marco asked

"Relax, tentacle boy, I just came to check up on ya." She said as she got off.

"Well couldn't you wait until I recovered?" He asked as he sat up, Janna then got close to his face and stared into his eyes. "What?" Marco asked

"Hmm, you seem angry and annoyed." She said

"Maybe because a girl who I told to stay away from is in my room and in my face." Marco said.

"Oh maybe someone is feeling guilty." She said

"So I tried to kill myself of course I feel guilty." Marco said, Janna then pushed Marco to the bed and straddled him.

"I think it's much more than that." She said as she got close enough for their noise to touch. "I think that someone is thinking about a certain girl and this girl is haunting you and is trying to make you kill yourself." Janna said. Marco was about to tell her off but she was right.

"So what of it?" He said looking away. Janna then forced him to look at her.

"Marco, she's gone, let it go, whatever she is saying into your little head let it go." Janna said as she poked his head.

"I can't Janna! What I did made me a monster and until I make amends for it, I can never forgive myself." He said

"Is that the reason you tried to kill yourself." The two then looked behind them to see Star holding a tray of Marco's medicine.

"Star wait I-I…" Star then placed the tray down and left the room.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'm glad your getting better." Star said

"Damn it Janna!" Marco yelled till he gripped his chest trying to calm his heart down. "Janna, you're going to be the death of me." Marco said as he got out of bed and started walking towards the door and tried to get it opened but he soon found Star was about to walk down the stairs.

"Star wait."

"Was I wrong about you."

"Star, i'm sorry, but I don't deserve to live after what I did, Star I murdered someone, I was acting like..

"A monster?" Star said, shocking him.

"Star, I-I didn't mean it like…"

"Marco, I told how I was treated by my family, they always thought I was a monster, but I just let it go, do you know how many times I just wanted it to end, How I just wanted them to go away, how much I wanted them to die!" Star confessed as she started to tear up, but she wiped them away before she could cry, she then walks up to the Marco and pulls on his shirt collar. "But I just put up with it, because I had people watching over me, I had my mother, father, Pony Head they were there for me, just like I am trying to do for you." She said as her hands started to shake. "Please Marco, let me do for you what my parents have done for me." Star asked, Marco then brought in for a hug.

"Please, Star, Please help me!" He whimpered in her ear, Star the hugged back

"All you had to do was ask." She said.


	9. The Healing Process

_After a nice and very unneeded talk with Janna, Marco finally decided to as Star for help._

Marco was laying in bed while Star looked through her family's book of spells.

"What are you doing! You should be killing yourself not asking for help" Jackie yelled.

"Star I don't want to be that guy but could you hurry up." Marco asked

"Give me a sec, this is hundreds and hundreds of years of Mewni history in these pages I just haven't had time to organize it." She said

"Doesn't that thing have a gloss…" Star then covered his mouth with her tail.

"Shh! We don't need that, I can do fine on my own." She said as she buried her head into the book. Marco was confused about this but decided to leave it alone. "Okay I think I found it." Star then raised her wand and pointed it at Marco. "Uoci sedare, magno silentio quietem huius vocis affectum." Star said as a light blue beam surrounded Marco, then a puff of smoke surrounded the boy and soon disappeared.

"Did it work?" She asked, Marco opened his mouth, but no sound was coming out, he started to panic as he pointed at his mouth.

"Okay that didn't work, okay how about this one. In sirenis canticum cantate Dei, in voce flere a banshee." Star  
said as darker beam shoots out. "How about now." She asked, Marco then open his but as he did a loud screeching, making Star cover her ears, Marco then closed his mouth, Star was starting to frustrated. Marco then got out of bed and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry Marco, I'm really trying." She said, Marco then grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. He then gave the paper to Star. "Now can we use the glossary?" She read, Star then crushed the paper and started trembling in anger. "Okay, we'll use him." Star said, confusing Marco.

"(Sigh)You can come out now Glossaryck." Star said, the book then started flipping pages till it reveals a blue man wearing a yellow robe, picking his ear with his big toe.

"Ah Princess Star, so good to see you again." He said he then looked at Marco,

"Hmm, you know Star, you need to do better I mean really you can get a better boyfriend this." He said. Star then blushed. "But at least he's.." Star then slammed her tail on top of her guide.

"Look Glossaryck, this is my friend slash roommate Marco Diaz, Not my boyfriend." Star said with certainty.

"My mistake, allow me to introduce myself my name is Sir Glossaryck of Terms, so what do you need to know, m'lady." He said as he bowed

"Well Marco is being haunted by this girl that's trying to get him to kill himself and I need a spell to get rid of that." Star explained.

"Okay, let me see for myself." He said as he looked at Marco, his shined a light at him, he then looked around his heart and saw Jackie's ghost circling it. "Okay I see the problem, yeah the spell you want isn't a silencing spell it's a heartbreak spell.

"Why do I need that." Star asked.

"It's obvious, this Jackie holds Marco's poorly put together heart and refuses to let go unless, it's simple we just need Marco's heart to focus on something else, Star recite this spell." He said as he turned the page to a page where a broken heart and a fixed one.

"Okay." Star then held up her wand and pointed at Marco. "With this, I cast the ache that ails him away, replace it with true love and care and protect it from change." The wand then lets out a concentrated beam to Marco's heart it soon stopped.

"So how do you feel?" She asked Marco opened his mouth but instead of words, it was the same screeching noise from before. Marco then covered his mouth.

"Right I need to fix that." She said.

"I got it." Glossaryck said as he blasted a beam at him.

"Did it work?" Marco said normally. Star then hugged her friend, but soon let's go. "Sorry about that." Star said.

"No it's fine, in fact, my heart feels so much better." He said

"That's wonderful." Star said. "Oh, you must be thirsty from all that screaming let's get you something to drink." Star said

"Yeah." Marco said, the two then left the room, but as they did Glossaryck shine his light at him and saw something new around Marco's heart, a little star with a smiling face circling around Marco's heart.

"Yep, he'll be fine." Glossaryck said as she went back into the pages.

* * *

The Book of Eli: Thank You

angel of darkeness: Thank you and who knows but they will be returning for something else

JJmmmmmlol: Yeah


	10. History Repeating?

_After various spells, Marco's dark past that held his heart was gone and was replaced with a Shining Star._

Marco was running down the street at an impressive speed, while Star was swinging from lamp post to lamp post trying to catch up to him.

"Marco slow down! Don't overexert yourself." Star yelled.

"But Star, I feel great!" Marco called out as he jumped up and grabbed a lamp post and launched himself into the air, Star then smirked and repeated the action, but she missed, sending her flying, Marco then stretched his arm and caught her.

"Star are you okay?" Marco asked as he puts her down gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I just missed the lamp post." Star said.

"I do think so." Marco said, Star then looked over and saw the melted lamp post, Star then puts on a panic look.

"Marco, let's go home now!" Star said as she grabbed her friend and pulls on him.

"Woah Star calm down." Marco said as he tried to slow her down.

"Yeah Star is that any way to treat an old friend." Star then stops and started trembling. She turns around to see a young man wearing a suit, but what really caught their eyes was then three-lens sunglasses, red skin, and horns sticking out of his head.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Marco asked, the young man then walked up to the two and Marco received a swift kick in the face.

"You have some nerve to talk to me that way, you peasant!" He said as he stops his boot on his head. "You will address me as Prince Tom Lucitor!" Tom said as he was about to stomp on his head again Star used her tail to stop him.

"Leave him alone Tom!" Star yelled. He then looks at her and grabs her arm. She then hissed in pain as he gripped it hard.

"You coming with me, Star. People like us don't need to be here." Tom said as he summoned a carriage and started pulling her in, but Star slips from his grasp.

"No Tom, I'm not going with you, I'm fine here so please just go away." Star begged. Tom then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her close.

"Have you forgotten so soon? Who was it that protected you from the mewmans, who was it that protected you from your family, I own you Star, you are coming with me now!" Tom yelled till he felt a swift, wet punch towards his face sending him flying into the carriage. Star then felt a tentacle wrap around her waist and pulled away. Star looked back to see Marco running away carrying her back to their house, Marco set her on the couch and closed the door.

"Marco, are you…"

"That was close, I almost lost it again." Marco said, Star was about to touch his shoulder, but he turned around, and Star got a good look at him and saw that he was bleeding.

"Star, are you okay?" Marco asked

"I'm fine, but what about you?" She asked

"This is nothing, I'm more worried about you who was that guy?" Marco asked.

"That was… Tom, he's my ex-boyfriend." Star said

"Well, he seemed nice." Marco said with sarcasm, he then noticed Star was trembling. "Star are you okay?" He asked

"H-how did he find me, there is no way that my parents will allow him anywhere near me!" She said to herself, she then got up and ran to her room, Marco tried to call for her, but all he heard was the door slam.

"What was up with that?" Marco thought as he went upstairs and towards his room.

-Meanwhile-

Star was trying to call her parents, but she can't get through to them, she tried many times, but they just won't pick up.

"Please, Please pick up daddy." Star begged. After awhile Star gave up and sat on her bed, hugging her knees.

'It's okay girl Tom doesn't know I live here, but he could find me, I mean I live in a pretty obvious tower, but maybe he'll think it's just some decoration, no he not that stupid.' Star thought she soon heard someone calling her breaking her from her thoughts

"Star!" Star looked up to see Marco with a worried look. "Is everything okay?" Marco asked. Star then started to tear up and grabbed him for a hug.

"Marco please don't let him get me!" She begged as she tightens her grip.

"Don't worry I won't." Marco said as he hugs back. Later that night Star was still a little on edge, even when she was around the Diaz family.

"Star, are you okay?" Angie asked

"I'm fine Mrs. Diaz, just not all that hungry, may I be excused." Star asked

"Of course, dear." Angie said, the family then watched Star go upstairs while they finished dinner.

"I wonder, what's been eating Star?" Rafael asked

"She's just going through somethings." Marco answered. He then noticed his parents staring at him. "What?" Marco asked

"Marco, you seem a lot different as well." Angie added

"What do you mean?" Marco asked

"Well you a lot more open and you seem to be more cheery." Rafael said.

"Huh, I guess I haven't noticed." Marco said as he got up, put away his dishes and went upstairs to get ready for bed as he made his way to the bathroom he looked at himself.

'Am I really changing?' Marco thought to himself as he started to brush his teeth.

-Later that night-

Star, wearing her black thermal nightgown, was getting ready for bed, she just needed to turn on her heater, but it wasn't working, she flips the switch multiple times, but it wasn't turning on.

"Oh come on!" Star complained as she kicked her bed. Star then looked out the balcony and sighed. She then used her wand to cover up the doorway to the balcony and got into bed as she did she tried to warm up but nothing was working.

"Oh, it's too cold!" Star complained, Star then got up and left her room, she suddenly slams open Marco's door waking him up.

"What's the matter Star?" Marco groggily said.

"Marco, can I sleep with you?" Star asked, which made Marco blush.

"Star, how could you ask that, I mean I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm ready for something like that." Marco said confusing Star.

"Sorry to bother you, but my bed's heater isn't working so I need your body heat to warm up." She explains.

"Oh, right, that what I thought you meant." He said

"What did you think?" She asked as she got in the bed.

"Nothing! Well, good night." Marco said as he turned around and laid down, leaving a very confused Star, she then got into the bed and faced away from him as well, but she still felt cold, she knew it was drastic but, she just needed to warm up.

"Hey, Marco?" Star asked

"Yeah Star." Marco replied.

"D-Do you think that you could hold me?" She asked. "I'm still a little cold, and I think that your body heat will help." She said

"A-Are you sure?" Marco asked.

"Please Marco." Star begged

"Okay, Star, but just for tonight." Marco said as they turned to face each other. Marco then wrapped his arms around Star and pulled her close, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, it was comforting, peaceful and warm, so warm that Star immediately fell asleep in his arms, as she did that Marco rubbed her back as he held her close.

* * *

Jss2141: Did it fix him?

angel of darkeness: Thank You

JJmmmmmlol: You're Welcome :)

Deadpool Rules: Yep.

The Book of Eli: Yep. So do I but not all of it is going to be fun.

The Keeper of Worlds: Yep. Thank you for reading.

Gravityfan16: Well get ready for more.

* * *

Also TheReaperJ If your still reading this I fixed chapter 8 just for you


	11. The Burning Reminder

_After Star's heater broke last night, Marco agreed to allow Star to spend the night in his bed and the two enjoyed it._

Marco was the first to awake to find Star snuggling up to him, Marco smiled, since it was Saturday, Marco decided to let her sleep, he crawled out from the bed and left the room leaving Star to rest. Marco descended down the stairs and to the kitchen to find a note on the counter, he looked at it and saw that his parents went out for the day and asked to take care of Star. Marco then opened the fridge and pulled out his breakfast, but before he started cooking he heard the doorbell ring, Marco walked over to the door, but froze, he wanted to open the door but, he stopped he felt like he didn't want to open the door, just as he turned the knob the door was then forced open, annoying Marco, till he saw who was on the other side. The young man was Star's ex, Tom. Marco got angry at the sight of him.

"Its about time, peasant, where is Princess Star, I need to talk to her about her attitude towards me yesterday." Tom informed.

"She's still asleep." Marco said.

"Oh really, do you mind if I go check on her?" Tom asked.

"Actually, I would appreciate if you leave, I was in the middle of making breakfast and I don't need this kind of company right now." Marco said, Tom then looked at Marco and gave him a stank look.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, I'll make It simple for you, get the hell out of my house before I kick your spoiled ass out!" Marco threaten. Tom then got into his face.

"You shouldn't forget you place, maggot!" Tom said.

"I know where I'll put my foot, if you don't leave!" Marco said as he grabbed his shirt. Tom then started laughing and smacked his hand away.

"You have got a lot of balls to threaten me." Tom said.

"I've got a lot of things, for example, I. Have. Star." Marco said with a smirk. "In fact when her heater broke last night, she asked me to keep her warm. All. Night." Marco added, He noticed the look Tom had, Marco started to poke fun at him. "What's the matter, jealous?" Marco asked, Tom then raised his hand and grabbed his throat and started choking him.

"You dare touch my Star! You think you can help her, she's a monster, a freak, a damn hybrid, I'm the only one she'll need, once I become her king. Marco then grabbed his hand and started squeezing it, till he lets go of his neck.

"Don't talk about Star, like you own her. Star is not someone you can just control, have you even had a conversation with her? If you did you would know that, she wouldn't kill anyone because if she did she just be proven them right, but I know Star is caring, I know that she'll sill love her family even if they hurt her, call her by racial slurs, she'll still smile; and I refuse to allow scum like you to ever get near her!" Marco said as he arm started to change into its tentacle form and warp around Tom.

"You making a big mistake here! No body treats me this way!" He said.

"Yeah tell that to someone who cares; Now if you don't mind get the hell out of my house!" Marco said as he took him to the door, he saw what looked like the carriage, Tom came in, and threw him inside. He then smacked the horse and it rode away. As Marco was about to turn around he was met with Star standing in the doorway. She walks up to him and Marco started to look guilty. "Star! I..." Marco was then interrupted by Star inspecting his person. "uh what are you doing?" Marco asked.

"Checking if he hurt you." She said till she saw hand print bruise on his neck. "Marco, I'm so sorry about Tom, made you use your arm."

"Star its okay, but I think you should tell me about that guy, cause I don't think that'll be the last we'll see of him." Marco said.

"I guess I owe you that much." Star said the two retreated into the house. Star sat on the couch while Marco was in the kitchen, Marco couldn't help noticed that Star seems a little fidgety, he knew that he was asking about a sensitive topic. So he figured some food might ease her. After Marco finished he took the food and brought it to Star, Star was a little confused about what was in front of her.

"Uh Marco was is this?" Star asked

"Its called a taquito or what most people call it a breakfast burrito." Marco said. Star grabbed the warm food and took a bite, her eyes then turned into slits and she bared her fangs started to devour it. "Did you like... it." Marco then saw that his breakfast gone as well, he then looked at Star who had a guilty look. "Okay, now that you ate, care to tell me your history with this Tom?" He asked, Star sighed.

"As you know Tom was my boyfriend, but he wasn't always like who he is, in fact he was quite the nice boy, he would cheer me up when I was sad, He would make all these special tricks with his flames to entertain me, but one night, he change, he keeps insisting that we hang out in my room, but something was telling me that we shouldn't, but one night when all the guards were done with there rounds...

- _Long Ago-_

 _Star was in bed all snuggled up in heater tuned on and just peaceful, that is until she felt something was off she shot out of bed and looked around and shrugged it off and laid back down, but as she did she noted that her heater seem to be a little hotter, she got out of bed and check the dial and saw that it was on her normal setting, she the stood up and felt hands wrap around her mouth. She tried to brake free but her caper was to strong she was then tossed onto the bed and was pinned onto the bed, by a greater weight._

" _Just let it happen, Star." Star's eyes widened when she heard Tom's voice, she struggled to get free but he had her pin he then teared off her nightgown and started starching off her scale till it revealed her pink soft skin. Star was now crying as she felt her first layer of protection, Tom then placed his hand on the spot and she started crying and screaming in pain. When Tom let's go a little "TL" was there._

" _Now you are mine forever." Tom said as he licked her neck, now to finish up." Tom said, but before anything could happened the door swung open and Toffee came in he saw Tom and he jumped. "Will finish this later." Tom said before vanishing in fire, Toffee then went up to his daughter and held her as she cried._

 _-Back to now-_

...And ever since then I've been scared of him and every time he gets close to me it hurts, it hurts so much I can still feel it burning me." Star said. Marco was trying to keep calm as he heard her story how someone like that is royalty is just horrible, Marco then wrapped his arms around her and hugged the girl.

"Star, it'll be okay, I won't let him get anywhere near you." Marco said

"You sure?" She asked

"Yes, Star I'll protect you no matter what I have to do." He said, Star then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Marco." Star said

"Anything for my best friends." Marco said.

-Meanwhile-

"Master Tom are you sure that you don't want to go back you can obviously take out the human." A servant said.

"I know, but I can't do nothing at this moment, I just need to wait for the right moment." He said

"But Sir..."

"Dude, she's a freak of nature, I just need to lower her self-esteem more and more until she has no choice but to seek comfort from me." He said

"But what about her father or the boy?"

"Ha, he won't do anything to me or it means war and trust me that boy will be the least of my worries." He said.

* * *

Gravityfan16: Thanks

TheReaperJ: Glad you're still reading, Trust me Marco has much more control over his anger issues, well you almost got that monster arm scene right. Well, now you know why. Sorry for ending it weak last time I hope I did better this time. That's what I did in this chapter, I just want to add a cute part last time. Who said anything about dating? Well, what did you think? Don't rush me it takes time.

JJmmmmmlol: Thank you. That would end badly if he did something to Star's parents.

The Book of Eli: Yep.

SKOLOSTHEUNTURNED23: Thank you

brave kid: Thank you.

Jss2141: So am I. Don't worry Tom will get what's coming to him


	12. Mewberty Pt 1

Toffee was making his rounds around the castle seeing everything was okay but as he did he soon found himself quite bored

"(Sigh) it's so quiet here." He said as he continued walking, he soon found himself in front of Star's bedroom, he enters the empty room, but as he did he found his wife standing out on the balcony.

"I guess you miss her too?" Toffee asked as he got closer to her.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Marco boy is caring for her." She said.

"True, but I'm worried though." She said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well if I'm correct then, Star should be going through 'that' right about now." Moon said.

"'That'?" Toffee asked, Moon then gave him a nonchalant look.

"Oh! 'That' do you think we should warn the Diaz's?" Toffee asked.

"Obviously! I mean it would be normal if she was like me, but she a hybrid who knows what would happen." Moon soon caught what she said and looked at Toffee. "I'm sorry I didn't...

"its okay, I just thinking the same thing, we should..." Toffee was then interrupted as he heard something hit the castle, Toffee then looked outside and saw a large boulder was being hurled at the tower, Toffee then grabbed Moon and took her out of the room, just as the bolder hits the room.

"What the hell!" Toffee said. He then heard moaning, he looked down to check on his wife. "Moon are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, but what was that?" She asked.

"Your Majesties!" The two looked up and saw the squire Higgs. "You must come with me right away." She said

"What's going on?" Moon asked.

"Were under attack, we have to get you to the throne room." She said

"But we need to contact Star." Toffee said

"Sir, we can't contact anyone right now, something is blocking our communications right now." She said.

"Damn, alright." Toffee said

"But what about Star?" Moon asked

"There is nothing we can do now, right now we have to protect our kingdom." Toffee said. Moon nodded as they retreated to the throne room.

-Meanwhile (On Earth)-

Marco and Star were sitting on the couch watching TV, but Marco noticed that Star was acting strange, Marco noticed that her breathing was kinda erratic, she had a slight blush and she kept glancing at Marco.

"Hey Star are you feeling okay?" He asked, Star then faced Marco and started to crawl towards her friend's lap and held him in place.

"Star?" Marco asked as she got closer to his neck and rested his lips on the flesh and started kissing, Marco tried to push her way but she held on to him tight. He soon felt something wet on his neck.

"Did you just lick me?" He asked, Marco then felt teeth sink into his skin.

"Star you're biting me!" Marco said as he pulled her off, but as he did he saw his blood on her mouth with a creepy smile.

"Don't fight Marco, just let me have. My. Fun." Star said as she went back to another round, but Marco wasn't going to let this happen, he started to make his arm secreted his slime and slid away from her. She then got up from the couch and lunged towards Marco, but he ducked and ran up the stairs, Star then climbed up the wall and followed Marco, she then lunged towards him again but this time, he tricked her to fly into her room and shuts and locks the door.

"God damn." Marco said as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder where Star bit him. "What's going with you Star?" He asked.

" _Marco~ open the door."_ She asked from the other side.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Marco said.

" _Come on Marco, I just want to hold you close."_ Star said.

"Yeah... no, how about you explained what's gotten into you is this a Mewni thing?" He asked. There was silences, till he heard louder banging.

" _LET ME OUT NOW DIAZ!" Said_ a booming monstrous voice. Scaring Marco.

"Star! What was that?" He asked, but this time he got silences from her again, but this time it was much longer, Marco knew that he shouldn't open the door, but he needs to check on her, Marco soon opened the saw that things were normal, he looked around to find any trace of Star, till he looked down and saw Star's clothes on the ground, he picked up the dress and saw something fall out, it looked like a little heart, he picked it up and inspected it. He then felt something was pass by him and he looked back to see nothing. He changed his arms form to put some form of defence up.

"Star, are you in here?" He asked, he then heard a low growl and looked around to find nothing, till he felt something fall on him, He looked up and saw some purple goop and what looked to be a giant cocoon. He stretches his arm up till it stuck itself on to the ceiling. He then pulled himself up to the sack.

"Star are you in there and I hope you're decent." He said, he then saw a dim light, he places a hand on it and saw another from the inside scaring him. Then multiple hands showed themselves, but soon they turned into claws that started to tear its way from the sack, Marco then lets go of the ceiling and drops back to the floor.

"Star!?" Marco asked as he saw something crawl out, it had long blue hair like Star's but what came out wasn't Star, it was a literal monster, it grey scaly skin, the large butterfly wings and her mouth stretched out like her fathers, but her eyes were heart-shaped.

"BOY!" She yelled as smashed through the ceiling and flew to the direction of the town.

"This can not get any worse." Marco said as he chased after her.

A/N: And ending it on a cliffhanger who is attacking the castle and will Marco be able to stop Star's rampage? Who knows oh wait I do and I'm going to be smug about it. Until next time.

* * *

TheReaperJ: That's what I'm going for. Thank you, I'm glad I inspire you. I'll explain that in a later chapter. That's kinda the characteristic of a demon, acts like your friend then boom true nature revealed. Thank you for the incentive, I promise to do my best. Alright, I will.

Jjmmmmmlol: We can but can you really see Tom being a supportive guy? I mean I can appreciate him trying to change himself, we can't just expect much.

Hestia is Bestia: Thank you for giving my story a try. Hopefully soon if I feel like it.

The Book of Eli: Oh you don't think that DEMON has anything else planned?

Imperialwar1234: Yeah I already did that in _Bound To The Reaper._

SKOLOSTHEUNTURNED23: More Chapters are coming and he will


	13. Mewberty Pt 2

_A kingdom in trouble and a rampaging MonStar and people say that Monday's are bad._

* * *

Marco was trying to catch up to the flying princess hoping what she has plan won't cause any harm to the people.

"C'mon Star, give me a break here, I'm running on two normal feet." He said as tied to keep up with her, he then saw her head towards the school,

"Great what does she want there?" He asked himself, till he heard boyish yelling. He then went over to find the courtyard completely covered in some kind purplish webbing as he journeys further into the chaos as he did he felt something grab his hand, He looked and saw Brittany Wong.

"You!" She said.

"Brittany, where's S... I mean that monster?" He asked, he felt a sick calling Star a monster, but he didn't want her to get the blame for this.

"That was your friend wasn't it, well that freak just came flying took my weekly date and then this thing flew out of the sky and took him from me and headed there." She then pointed at the gymnasium. Marco then went over to the gym, but as he did he sense that something was wrong as he got closer he saw the doors bang open and one of the male swimmers came running out, but then that same webbing came out of his prison and started to pull him back.

"HELP ME!" He yelled as he pulled back into the darkness and the doors slammed closed, Marco then sighed and steeled his nerves as he entered the gymnasium. Once inside he saw the mess that it was in, purple webbing and what looks like cocoons, Marco soon heard a hissing sound he turned around to find nothing, he then looked around.

"Star? Are you here?" He whispered, just then he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey! Man You got to help me, that thing is crazy!" He said, then he got a better look at Marco and retracted his hand. "Oh it's you, oh god you must have brought that freak here!" He said.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Marco asked.

"Right sorry, sorry just get me out of here!" He said. Marco then pulled on the web till he stopped him. "Stop if you mess with this stuff, it'll find us." He explained.

"Well, what do you want me to do!" Marco said.

" _LEAVE MY BOYS ALONE!"_ Marco then looked at the guy in from of him and gulped, Marco slowly turned around to see purple heart-shaped eyes looking at him, he then felt something hit him sending him flying back outside, Star then crawled out of the gym, she looked more monstrous her feminine features were gone she was just a complete lizard monster on all eight of her limbs.

"Star, it's me Marco, your friend?" He said. Star then lunged at him and grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him towards a wall, she then went over to him and grabbed him by the hoodie and started to drag him back to the gym, but she soon felt something slimy around her torso that tossed her off. After she shook it off she looked over at Marco and saw that his tentacle was out and his head down.

"If you're not going to listen, then I guess I'll just have to beat you till you come to your senses, Star!" Marco then stared at her with a malice.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" She yelled as she lunged at her friend, Marco then coiled his arm and captured her and sent her flying, but her wings helped her stabilizing her flight. Marco then stretched his arm towards her and wrapped it around her body and with one strong pull he brought her back to the ground. Marco then tossed her back to her nest, She then started to charge towards him, Marco then swatted her away with his tentacle, he then grabbed her tail with both arms and started spinning her and tossed her into the sky, she soon fell back down and slammed into the ground, Marco then pins her with his monster arm.

"Are going to listen to me now!" Marco yelled, Star then opened her maw as wide as it can as snaps onto Marco's arm, He hissed in pain, she then started to pull on it, getting him off of her and started trashing him around.

"St-Star, s-s-stop!" Marco complained as he was being ragdoll'd, it soon became too much and he was sent flying into a classroom.

"Ouch! Everything hurts, except my...ahh shit!" Marco looked and saw that his arm was gone, he looked over saw that Star was devouring it.

"Well, that's sucks." He said as he got up and grabbed and started trudging towards her, he picked up a stick and she saw him. "Come on! I can still fight Star!" He said, Star then looked at him and started to charge forward, but as soon as she got close enough Marco fell over and Star stopped in her tracks and saw, Marco faint from the pain. She grabs him and takes him to the nest.

-Awhile Later-

Marco groans as he wakes up from his bout with Star, he looks around to see that he was captured.

"Well, this sucks even more." He said as he tried to break free, but as he did he heard growling, he looked up and saw Star resting beside him. "I need to get the hell out of here." He said

" _Oh, there's no need to do anything."_ Marco looked up saw Glossaryck eating out of a pudding cup.

"Hey, your that glossary guy." Marco said.

"Um, my name is Glossaryck and you don't have to worry about anything because she should be turning back to normal soon after she lays her egg." He said.

"Wait! She was pregnant!?" He asked.

"Oh no no, this is just something the females of her species does every mouth, they lay an egg to keep them fertile, but this happened the same time as her mewberty; so it was a little unpredictable."

"Mewberty?" He asked

"Oh yes Mewberty is a phase that Mewman teenage girls go through which is the equivalent of your Earth's puberty, but much weirder and since Star is a hybrid there was no telling what would have happened... Until today that is." He said.

"Is their a way to change her back?" He asked

"Kid, this, like life, is like a runaway port-a-john, hot, fast and filled with shit." He said confusing the boy. "By that I mean, nature can't be stop, just let run its course and she'll probability change back.

"What do you mean 'probability'?" He asked.

"Well I could tell you but I need to get out of the splash zone cause those eggs come out really wet." He said as went back into the book. Star then started to moan and groan, Marco watched the pain that she was in, but what really caught his eyes was that she was shrinking, she soon started to hack something out, Marco watched in disgusted as she continued hacking, Marco saw that he body was changing back to normal after a few minutes Star was back to her normal self, she then gave one last hack and out came a large egg. Star then stood up straight and looked at Marco with a blank look, Marco blushed as he could see that Star has changed, he could see that her body had changed, her breast had expanded to a c-cups and had gained some curves as well and she still had her wings, but they were just smaller.

"Star?" Marco asked as she got closer to him, her eyes were half lidded and she had a smile as she got closer, she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Marco~." She said as she kissed him shocking the boy. She then broke the kiss and fainted onto his chest.

'She kissed me, Star kissed me; Toffee is going to kill me.' Marco thought as Star fell to his chest.

-Meanwhile-

" _How are things with Mewmens?"_ A voice asked

"Not bad sir, the Johansen are fell for our "declaration of war" and is playing right into our control and I just learned that she laid her egg." the servant said. A pair of white teeth on a figure made a smirk.

"Perfect, get me her egg before they devour it or worse." He said

"Yes Master Tom." He said before leaving him. Tom then went to mirror and saw both Moon and Toffee struggling to protect their kingdom.

"Now that that's done, time to offer my 'services' and finally I'll be one step closer." He said as he left to "help" the King and Queen of Mewni

* * *

SKOLOSTHEUNTURNED23: Thank you

Jss2141: Yeah.

angel of darkeness: Thank you hoped you liked it

The Book of Eli: Oh Really?

The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah it is.


	14. Even Bigger Problems

_A school was in danger and only one person could stop her, but will some like an accidental kiss ruining everything?_

* * *

Marco was in his room, head in a pillow as he groaned. After the event of Star's Mewberty Marco hurried home with a disorientated Star, but as soon as they got home, she was out could so Marco puts her and her egg to bed, but now all he could think about was that kiss.

"Damnnit, why is this bothering me?" He asked himself

"Maybe, you're starting to develop feelings for the girl." Marco sighed in annoyed.

"Janna, not now." He said. Janna then popped out of his closet, wearing his clothes. "And take those off!" He said

"Okay." She said as she took it off to reveal that she had her clothes on underneath. "So how's the princess, after her little "fit" I haven't seen her and speaking of seeing, I see that your favourite arm is still gone." She said.

"Oh yeah, that monster had it for a snack." He said

"You mean Star?" She said

"Star is not a monster!" He insisted.

"Alright, you don't feel so freaked out by this?" Janna added.

"You honestly think that this is the first time I lost this arm?" He said as he took off his shirt and revealed a tiny tentacle growing from his stump.

"Oh cool, s'up tiny arm." She said as she flicks it.

"Could you not." He said, just then they heard the door opening and came in Star holding her egg. "Hey Star, what's up?" Marco asked

"Heeey~ Marco." She yawned. "Could cook up my egg, I'm kinda hungry." She said

"Excuse me what, aren't you gonna hatch it?" She asked

"Heavens no, it's not even fertilized so its save to eat." She said. "Now come on Marco, I'm hungry." She said Marco then got up and Star saw his arm.

"Marco, what happened to you!?" She asked as she went up to him and felt his stump.

"It's okay Star, It'll grow back." He said

"Well that won't do, hold on I'll be right back." She said as she left.

"Doesn't she remember that she ate your arm?" Janna asked

"No, and were not going to tell her, got it." Marco said as Janna puts her hands up in defeat. Soon Star returned with her wand and the large spellbook, okay just need to find the chapter and will fix that arm right up." She said, just then Glossyrick came out.

"Greetings everyone, I see that Star laid her egg, that's good what are you going to make this time with it, oh I hope its a quiche this time." He said

"Uh Glossy, a little busy right now." She said

"Oh with what?" Glossaryck then looked at Marco.

"Ohh that's is troubling, especially since the other one was eaten." He said

"Eaten?" Star asked, Marco then grabbed the little man and went into the hall.

"Uh, I need to borrow, 'Glossy' real quick." He said as he left.

"Listen up, little man Star doesn't seem to remember that she went all crazy and I like to keep it that way, at least until I can figure a way to tell her." He said.

"Oh okay, then but I can't lie to Star." He said

"Then dodge the question your good at that, right?" He asked

"Alright, but you have to tell her." He said

"I will, I promise." He said as they went back inside the room.

"You ready?" She asked

"Yep." Marco said

"Alright, Glossaryck can you tell me the chapter?" She asked Glossaryck then turns the pages to reveal the spell, Star tried to read it, but the language was to ancient.

"Okay here goes."

"Wait! Maybe you should test it out first." Marco said.

"Right." She said as she grabbed a plant. "(clears throat) Returnio Armius Normalritecus" Star's spell then burns the plant to a crisp. "EHH~" She shuddered

"Yeah, while you work on that I'll cook this egg." Marco said as he picks it up and left the room.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" She yelled as she pulled pit another plant. "Returnius Armius Normalrinny!" She said as she makes the second plant explode. "Ugh..." She said.

-Downstairs-

Marco and Janna were in the kitchen getting ready to cook the said egg, but Marco found some difficulty. Janna then helped him out.

"So what are we making?" She asked.

"How about a Frittata, I don't think Star has had that before." He said.

Oh, that sounds good." Janna said, Marco then puts on a chef hat and grabbed a pan.

"Let's get cooking." He said, Janna then knocks the hat off.

-Meanwhile-

Star was still trying to read the spell to fix Marco's arm.

"Come on! Butterfly you can do this." She takes a deep breath as she holds her wand out.

"Returnio Armius Normalrino." She chanted as the plant then turned into a normal human hand. Star gasped as the hand gives a thumbs-up.

"I-I did it! Marco, I did it!" She said. But before she could show Marco, a pillar of fire came up.

"Oh no, not now!" Star said

"Hello, Star." Tom said

"Oh god, Tom, what do you want now?" Star asked.

"Star, it's bad your kingdom is in trouble." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Those barbarians, the Johansen, the just attacked your kingdom your family is in danger." Tom said

"What, please the Butterflies have the strongest military force, there is no way they could have been beaten." She said.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you check?" He said as he created a giant pillar of fire that revealed her kingdom was in danger.

"No...No my family what about my parents!" She asked.

"I don't know." He said

"I need to do something!" She said.

"What can you do? Do you even have a way to get there?" Tom asked. The moment he said that she knew that he was right, she didn't have a way to get there, that is until she looked at Tom.

"Tom you have to take me to Mewni." She said

"What, that's crazy!" He said.

"Please Tom, I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Alright Alright, I hate seeing you beg, but I'll take you up on that offer." he said as he grabbed her chin.

"If I take you, you'll have to marry me." He said. Star then backed away.

"No way!" She yelled.

"Come on Star, you don't have much of a choice, plus my armies can help you out, what do you say?" Tom said as he got close to her. "and remember I still own you." He whispered in her ear as he did the brand on her back started to burn.

"Come on let's go." He said as pulled out a tiny black bell and hits it with the gong making a large a small elevator car carried by a red-winged demon appears.

"Shall we?" He said Star then entered the elevator with Tom as she did the doors started to close, but as soon as they did Star saw Marco come in and was shocked to see her leaving

"Star?... Star!" Marco said as he dropped the Frittata and went to the ledge to see that she was gone.

* * *

Hestia is Bestia – Your not unhappy with him now? He may be a dick now wait until later. Thank you, I will.

SKOLOSTHEUNTURNED23 – I will thank you.

The Book of Eli -Well at least the egg won't be endangered. Well yes and no. Well maybe just Star now. He sure does. Only time will tell

GravityFan16 - "You honestly think that this is the first time I lost this arm?" - Marco Diaz XP


	15. What's been happening behind the scenes

The once beautiful Kingdom of Mewni, a home to both monsters and mewmans now an empty town with the Johansen a barbaric clan of kingsmen and women running through the town. Currently a hooded mewmen woman carrying a monster child with all her strength as she tried to get away but soon tripped over something the woman held the baby close to protect it, but soon found herself in front of the invading force. They soon grabbed her and tried to pry the child away from her and succeed.

"No give my baby back!" She begged.

"It's a monster it deserves to die!" A burley Johansen warrior said as he was about to toss the crying down to the ground he soon felt a punch to the face, the child soon fell into the Septarian King arms.

"King Toffee!" The woman said said excitedly.

"Come with to the castle." He said as he helped her up and they rushed towards said castle with multiple invaders on their tails, Toffee then pulled off his tail and tossed it at them tripping them. Toffee then carried the woman over her shoulder and ran inside the castle walls, large doors shut as the sound of yelling warriors screaming and banging on the door.

"Thank you my king!" She said as she took her child, Toffee then went into the castle and went to his generals.

"How are things going here?" Toffee asked

"We were able to bring most of the civilians in the castle walls." one said.

"And Queen Moon?" He asked with worry.

"I'm sorry still no sign of her." He said

"Thank you." He said

"Don't worry, were still on the look, but it's hard since most of the men are trying to keep the castle safe." He added.

"Okay, just keep doing your jobs and…" Just then the door slammed open.

"Sir! We managed to capture their current King." a guard said. Toffee then sighed.

"Okay; bring him to interrogation! And someone gets me someway to contact my daughter!" He ordered as he followed the guard. "Moonie, MonStar please be safe." He thought as he went to interrogation as he entered the room he found the current king, River Johansen, a personal friend to both Toffee and Moon.

"River? What's going on, why are you attacking us?" Toffee asked.

"You wretched monster! I'll kill all of you and protect the kingdom!" He said, Toffee then grabbed his shoulders.

"River, i'm your friend! I know we have our differences but this, Star sees you as a hunting role model. So why attack us?" Toffee said till he got a good look in his eyes and saw that they were just empty.

"Wait a minute, River do you even know who I am?" He asked

"I don't know you monster! I'm going to liberate this kingdom of your kind!" He yelled. "I know what you're planning! Your going to overpopulate your kind so that you can take over our home!" He said. Toffee was shocked to hear something so old, well forgotten in their history.

"River, i'm your friend!" He said, River then spat in his face, Toffee wiped it off and sighed. He then left the room both hard broken and curious about his friends behavere. "Keep him in the dudgeon, under constant watch somethings, isn't right!" He then took his crown off and rub his hair back.

"Tired sir?" A guard asked.

"Yes, I need to rest for a bit." He said as he left and retire to his room, there he saw his empty bed and jumped in as he did he looked to his side and saw the empty space, he grabbed the pillow and sniffed it.

"Oh Moonie, please be safe." He said

-Meanwhile-

A tall bird was flying through the air trying to find his next meal for his family till he saw something in the trees, he flew down and found someone tangled in the vines.

"Dennies! Did you find some food?" A tiny bird monster called out.

"No Ludo, but I think I found something really important." He called out, he then revealed it to be a very damage Moon Butterfly.

-Meanwhile-

Marco was pacing around trying to wrap his head around what just happened, his friend just left without a word. Marco then gripped his fist.

"Hey Marco? You okay?" Janna asked.

"You know I shouldn't be surprised it was only a matter of time till she finally had enough." Marco said, he then looked at Janna. "I think you should leave Janna, I just want to be alone now." He said.

"Yeah the last time someone left you alone you tried to kill yourself and if that's what your trying to do then I wanna see if you do." She said as she grabbed some scissors and tossed them to Marco, he then held them to his neck but as he did he thought about how would Star would react, he stops.

"I knew it, that girl has you wrapped around her finger," Janna said.

"oh just shut up." Marco said as he started to play with the scissors he then noticed the little sparkles coming from it. He then started to mess around with them till he tore open a hole.

"Woah." The two teens said. Marco then looks at the portal and starts to walk forward, till Janna stopped him.

"Are you crazy, you don't know where that'll take you." Janna informed.

"I don't care, Star needs help and its time that I return the favor." He said as he walked through.

* * *

Gravityfan16: Well I kinda did.

The Book of Eli: Weren't expecting that were ya and don't worry Tom will get his just deserts

angel of darkeness: Well does that answer your question for River's fate? And Tom will get what's coming to him.


	16. Getting Answers

_A Kingdom in trouble, a missing queen and princesses and one boy risking it all to find her._

After being taken by Tom Star soon found herself in a private room looking out the window holding herself just wondering when she'll be going home and what happened to her home and family.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Star looked back to see Tom holding a bottle with a skull and two glasses.

"Well It's just you said you take me home, but you brought me here, Tom this is not the time for your ridiculous "get back together" schemes.

"Star, look i'm not trying anything, I just think that we should relax before you leave, you are a little tense so we should just calm down and have a drink." He said as he poured her a glass.

"Tom, I don't have time for this! If you're not going to help me then just leave me alone!" She said, Tom then burned the refreshments and went up to Star.

"Starship, come on I know things are bad, but if you go all worried and shit, then you'll just be a liability." he said, as much as she didn't want to admit he was right both her mother and glossaryck have told her to always keep calm even when she does magic.

"Fine, I'll have one drink." She said. Tom then poofed the drinks back and poured the glass and handed it to her Tom watched as she hits back the drink, he smiled as he drank his. The drinks soon increased from second to more and more. Star was now feeling lightheaded, she was having trouble breathing and her vision was getting blurry.

"Star are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Y-yeah, I just need to lay down." She said as she gets up and struggles to get to the bed as she did her vision got more and more blurry, she soon falls on to the bed and starts to breathe heavily, she got back up in her hands and knees and then got on her back and she then started to pull on her clothes.

"What's going on! I fell so hot." She moaned as she ripped off her clothes leaving her clad in a white bra, panties and her tail started to swish around while her hands wandered to her chest and into her panties. Tom watched with pleasure as he started to take off his shirt and his shoes he climbs into the bed and captures Star's lips, she then kissed him back, but before he could continue further he heard a ruckus coming from outside his room.

"Damn it why now!" Tom said as he got up, but as he did, He looked out and saw his men on the ground.

"What the here(Get It) happened?" He asked.

"Sir some freak with a tentacle arm just came out a portal and started attacking us!" The grunt said.

"What how did he get here, I'll have to worry about that later, I need too…

"You don't have to worry about anything, Just leave it to me." Tom looked back to see a slender woman wearing a red dress that came up to her thighs the showed a glimpse of her special area, the top part revealed her cleavage being held by thin strings, but what stood out the most was her platinum blonde hair with an aqua streak in it

"Fine you deal with our guest, newbie while I enjoy my spoils." Tom said as he returned to Star.

"Disgusting Demon, but I need to thank him for this new life, maybe after when he's done with Star." She giggled as she made her way to their intruder.

-Meanwhile-

Marco was holding a guard in his tentacle as he was trying to interrogate him.

"Okay look dude, I just walked through some tear in the fabric of the universe fell into a pit of lava rocks, had to break into this goth catastrophe and had to fight a bunch of armed guards while that piece of shit prince you work for took away my friend, now tell me where is he!" He yelled.

"Now is that any way to talk about someone in their home, Mr. Diaz." Marco froze as he heard that voice sweat started to fall down his face as he heart started to beat faster, he turned around and froze at the sight that was in front of him.

"No, no it can't be!" He said as he started to back away.

"What's the matter Marco, aren't you glad to see me again, you since you killed me! Come on let me give you a hug." Marco then got up and started running.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as he ran away not wanting to face this demon he just ran till he hid in an empty room, he placed a hand on his heart and started to tear up.

"No, please not her, anyone but her!" He said as he slid down onto the ground and coward.

-Meanwhile-

In a busted up house, Queen Moon was resting in a bed till she started moaning in pain, she then started to have flashing about what happened to her, but it came fast, from her flying shooting her magic at the invading forces to her being attacked by a ball of fire, but what caught her eye was it looked like someone was flying. She shot up and looked around to see that she was in some bedroom she looked around trying to take in her surroundings.

"Oh, you're awake." She looked over and saw a tall bird wearing brown pants and a white undershirt holding a bowl of hot water and a spoon.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Well you're at Castle Avarian II, My Queen my name is Dennis and this for you." He said as he handed her the bowl. She looked at it and looked at him with confusion.

"Sorry, it's all we can give you." He said

"Well it's the thought that matters, but I need to get going I need to help my kingdom." She said, but as she touched the ground her leg started to hurt.

"Don't move your majesty, you're badly hurt, we found in a tree while we were gathering food, plus your wings they are a little damaged." he said as he helps her back on the bed.

"Look I appreciate the help but I really need to get back home." She said.

"Well, we don't think that's a good idea, with all those mind controlled barbarians attacking." He said.

I don't ca… Wait did you say mind control?" She asked

"Yeah, I mean it hard realized it when they are attacking you, but they had those blank eyes, one track mind no memory about what they do or who the people are." He explained. Moon then begin to think if magic was involved then the magic high commission should have picked up on it, but then again communications were down at time.

"Dennis! Have you see my bathwater?" Just then a tiny bird in a bathrobe. Moon then looked at the bowl and handed it to him.

"Um here?" She asked as she handed him the bowl.

"But still I have to warn the Magic High Commission about this, Toffee please don't do anything reckless." She thought as she figured out what she needed to do.

* * *

The Book of Eli: No they aren't. I don't know maybe they have or maybe they don't and believe me Tom will.

angel of darkeness: You are welcome my angel.

* * *

 _ ***SPOILER ALERT***_

 _ **If you haven't seen the Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Season 3 Finale Do NOT READ.**_

* * *

Okay Wow just wow these last two episodes are just amazing there was an amazing story lovely parallels for Star and Moon, kick ass fighting scenes from Marc-nificent 7 to Star to Eclpisa and a much needed closure and of course Glossaryck being useless as always, really pisses me off but I think Star made the right choice giving up the wand to Eclipsa, now I can't wait to see what happens next.


	17. Let's go home

While Moon was recovering Star and Marco were in deep trouble but will things get better.

Marco was still hiding hands on top of his head like a bomb was going to drop, Marco was scared just when he just got rid of her from his heart where she was walking around like nothing happened. He thought he had moved on, got rid of her from his memory, but she still had a stronger hold than he thought, there was no fighting, he had to face her to save Star, he steeled his nerves and steps out of the room, he looked around to see if she was around he carefully walked out arm at the ready.

"C-come out Jackie!" He yelled.

"Well this is the first time you ever called me, i'm shocked." She said Marco turns around his face present with a scowl. "Well then again, I was the one who had to do the calling." She said as she got closer to him, he got ready to attack but then his heart started to race, sweat started to fall and there was a lump in his throat. Jackie was now close enough to wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Still it's good to see you again, Marco." She whispered Marco tensed up as he felt something sharp in his back he backed away from her and pulled out a knife.

"Now I can finish what I started!" She said as she pulls out another knife from her cleavage.

With Toffee

Toffee was in the council room with his advisers all of them arguing about what was happening, but Toffee was dealing with his own problems, not hearing from his wife and daughter clouded his mind, his best friend in his prison and his people either hurt or dying.

"C'mon there has to be something i'm missing!" Toffee said, just then he felt someone tap his shoulder he looked back to see Higgs, she then whispered in his ear and he shot up and left them with the squire, he entered the dungeon and found River with a confused look.

"Toffee old boy!, I say can you tell me what's going on or why i'm down here?" He asked.

"River do you remember what happened?" Toffee asked.

"Well, I was in the middle of a hunt with the clan trying to catch the creature that been eating our crops when suddenly, I found myself here." He said.

"River, tell me please tell me what happen you clan is attacking my kingdom!" He yelled.

"What! Why would we do that, we're at peace with each other, we've been best friends since I introduced you to M-M-M…" River then started to scream in agony.

"River, River!" He called out, River then bit his hand clean off, Toffee backed away and winced in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ACCURSED MONSTER!" He yelled. Toffee then saw the vacant white eyes again.

"Higgs, I need to leave the kingdom." He said as he pulled out dimensional scissors.

"Sire where are you going?" She asked

"To see the Magic High Commission." He said.

"Sire wait, we don't know if the scissors would work." She said Toffee then tore open a portal.

"At least these still work." He then went into the portal.

 _-With Star-_

Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to calm his nerves he looks back to see Star passed out on the bed underwear still intact but a huge bruise forming on her head, she was still breathing but Tom had no choice

"Oh god, what did I do." He thought to himself

 _-Minutes earlier-_

 _Tom and Star were in the middle of a heated makeout session feeling in control of Star, Tom moved his hand towards her panties to get his prize but Star had other plans she flips them over so that she was top, her tail wrapped around his arm, she had the same lustful look she gave Marco._

 _"S-Star you okay?" Tom asked._

 _"I will be soon after I have a little fun_ ~ _." She said as she bares her fangs and bit down on his neck, he yelped in pain he got her off and held the spot._

 _"You crazy bitch!" Tom said._

 _"How come, I thought you like this?" Star asked as she wrapped her tail around his neck and pulled him back down. "This is what you wanted right?" Star asked as she gave him a smouldering kiss again, Tom then freed his arm and smacked her across her head knocking her out he then gets away from her._

 _-Now-_

 _"Okay just need to stay calm, she's not dead plus I can work with this a few days of "reconditioning" and she'll be perfect, but for now I need to get this patched up._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" Tom then looked behind him and saw that Star was gone, he then heard her laughter all around him, he was now scared not knowing where his "prisoner" was. He then felt something on his shoulder he touched it and saw that it was heart shape flake, Tom then looked up, but as he did everything went black._

 _-With Marco-_

Marco was being tossed around, stabbed and stepped on by his previous tormenter, Marco wanted to fight back but he just couldn't.

"How does it feel!" She asked "How do you like being stabbed! Huh, you monster!" She insulted, Marco just stayed silent, she then straddled him and pointed her knife to his heart. "Say something!" She yelled. Marco then looked at her and she looked back so much hate filled her eyes, so much anger, but Marco's eyes only had regret, grief and sadness, tears then fell from him, Jackie looked confused.

"What! Why are you crying you freak!" Marco then opened his heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you I wanted to tell you about my arm no secrets between us, but when you attacked me with your friend I was heartbroken.

The one girl I wanted to trust just attacked me because I was a freak, but when I killed you I had to live with the guilt that I did, I even tried to kill myself to make amends." He said

"Then what stopped you! Huh, you think that I've been living up here, all because I "wrongly" accused you I was subjected to torture, I was beaten, tossed into lava and then raped by hellhounds, but all that time I was thinking of you, the boy that ruined my life by killing me!" She yelled.

"Jackie, I what I did to you was horrible but, I truly am sorry." He said

"Then what, you can leave all you want i'm still stuck here, suffering!" She said as she raised the knife, he then pushed her off and pinned her down. Marco then let's go and gets up.

"What you're not going to kill me again or was once enough for you!" She yelled. Marco just ignored as he turned and walked away, he expected her to attack but all he heard was sobbing. Marco just kept walking.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Tom was trying to escape his binding he was now terrified he looked around, to see if it was still around. His hands were too gunked up with this webbing to create a fire and if he got through it was just covered them back up.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled only to met with a face filled with webbing, just then Star came fluttering down her appearance changed to when she was on her mewberty. She looked sniffed her prey and gagged.

"No good boy." She said as she heard the door open she looked over and saw Marco, she went up to him and sniffed him.

"Marco~!" She said, Marco then reached for her and placed a hand on her nose.

"Hey Star, are you okay?" He asked.

"Marco~" was all she said.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay i'm here to take you home." He said, Star then backs away in fear. Marco then pulled out dimensional scissors and opened a portal.

"C'mon Star." He said as he held out his hand, Star reached for it but as she did her skin started to fall apart revealing her normal self, Marco then caught her and carried her, but he then looked back at Tom.

"If you ever come near Star again, King Toffee won't be able to save you from my wrath." He said as she walked through the portal.

* * *

angel of darkeness: Thank you for the support

The Book of Eli: It flipped didn't it?


	18. A (Important) Time Of Rest

Marco saved Star from her captor and now was taken home, but now how will the Kingdom of Mewni be saved.

Moon was asleep in the guest bed she was sweating, tossing and turning in bed, flashes of her family abusing Star and her husband filled her head, but one was the worse, it should her relatives holding Star down while her Aunt Etheria holding a pole above her daughter's head, Moon then shot up from her sleep. Moon then got out of bed and started to trudge to the door as she did she ran in Dennis who was bring her some "food"

"Queen Moon! You shouldn't be moving!" He said.

"No I need to get back, I need to see my family." She said.

"My Queen, we're doing our best to try and get in contact with the castle, but with what's going on we can't get close enough." He said

"Then get me some dimensional scissors, I need to talk to the Magic High Commission!" She said

"My queen, pardon me for saying this but, you can't worry about your kingdom right now, you need to rest…"

"Oh just let her go Dennis." The two looked to see Ludo. "If she wants to kill herself trying to protect this kingdom, let her it isn't our right to stop her." He said

"But…"

"Now Den, wouldn't you want to help me if I was in her situation?" Ludo said as he handed her his scissors.

"Plus the faster she leaves the less time I have to take care of her." He said, Dennis then helps her through the portal and in front of the Magical High Commission Lobby.

"Just put me right here." She said, Dennis then helps her down into a chair.

"Good luck, my queen." He said before leaving.

"(sigh) this day has just been a mess." She said

"Tell me about it." Moon and looked at the person holding a newspaper

"Well for starters and old friend attacked my home, but i'm under the impression that something else is at fault here.

"I know how you feel, my best friend is under some kind of mind control and I came to ask the MHC what happened, but they made me wait here, I mean come on, I'm the fucking King of Mewn!" Moon the saw the person rip the newspaper to reveal Toffee.

"Toffee!" Moon said, he looked over and saw his queen, he went up to her and hugged her.

"Moon! I'm so relieved that you're okay!" He said as he hugged her, she then winced in pain.

"Toffee, that hurts!" She said as he lets her go.

"Sorry, I'm just relieved that you're okay." He said as she kissed her forehead.

"Well kinda, I'm still a little sore." She said.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to carry you then." He then picked her up bridal style, which made her blush.

"Toffee, you don't have to do that." She said

"I know but I want to." He said as the two went further to the wonderland of red tape.

-Meanwhile-

Marco was sitting next to Star as she rested, she was peacefully asleep. Since Marco brought her home she's been asleep for awhile, Marco would check-up on her sometimes, but this time he would stay by her side. He went up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Please be okay, Star." He said. "Please, wake up I don't want to lose my best friend, my first…" Marco's grip tighten. "C'mon your stronger this, just wake up!" He begged.

"Mmm, Marco, could you keep it down, I got a headache." Marco looked up and saw Star holding her head in pain, Marco then hugged her tight.

"Marco, I can't breathe." She said, Marco then let's go and blushes.

"Sorry, I just…" Star then stops.

"I understand, you were just worried, but i'm fine." She said, she then nudges towards Marco and wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you, Marco." She said

"For what?" He asked, Star then looks up at him.

"For being there." She said with a smile, Marco then makes his move, he grabs Star by the shoulder and stares at her.

"Marco?" She asked, Marco, blushed thinking about what he was going to do, he then brought his tighten lips to her face, Star started to blush now, as the gap between them got thinner, Marco stops and backs away.

"I'm sorry." He said. He then leaves her bed. "I better get going, you rest up." He said as he left the room, Star then felt the flutter in her heart, her mind was racing and her tail wagging.

"Was he…" Star's blush was now getting redder.

-Meanwhile-

"I can't believe it, I had her, what happened!" Tom said as he paced around. "She was drugged and everything, but then she turned into some monster, why was I so scared!" Just then he heard his door opened and in came Jackie.

"You! Why didn't you kill him, you had your chance!" Tom yelled.

"Thomas Helel ben Shahar Lucitor!" Tom then sighed as he saw his father, the current King of the underworld, Dave.

"No now Dad!" Tom said.

"Yes now, you have some explaining to do young man!" He said.

"I said, not…" he was then silenced by the sound of leather hitting leather, he looked up and saw his mom with a belt, her belt.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked nervously

"You and your mother need to have a little… "talk"." Dave said, Tom just gulps as he followed his mother.

-Later That Night-

Marco was laying bed fully awake, thinking about how he messed up his chance with Star.

"You idiot! Why did you stop!" He said to himself as he places his hands on his face. "Next time I'll do it!" He said

"You'll do what?" a voiced asked, Marco, looked up and saw Star crawling on the ceiling.

"Star what are you doing?" He asked, Star then climbs down and lays next to Marco.

"I came to talk, about us." She said. Marco than sat up and looked at her

"What is there to talk about?" He asked.

"Well with what's been going on, from my mewberty to me being tricked by Tom, I just want to experience something normal, something natural." She said.

"Natural?" He asked. The two then stared deeply into each other's eyes and started to blush. Star then inches closer to him

"Yeah, natural." She said, their lips mere inches from each other.

"Yeah, I want that too." The two then closed their eyes and their lips connect for a kiss, Marco then pulls Star's body closer, he places a hand on the back of her head and the other near the small of her back, the two then broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"You were right, that was natural." Marco said.

"So what now?" Star asked.

"Now we just enjoy this." Marco said as the two started kissing again. Marco then noticed that she was shivering.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just a little cold." She said, Marco then pulls her in his covers and kissed her forehead.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." She said as the two snuggled up to each other. As they did Marco pulled her close and she then smiles and blushes.

* * *

angel of darkeness: I don't condone child abuse, but Tom will be punished.

Superfanman217: Thank you but how was the Starco feels in this chapter.

Brody: Thank you, I try my best.

The Book of Eli: True but keep in mind a lot of the characters in this fic are OOC. Thanks and were not finished with Jackie yet.

Deadpool rules: Thank you


	19. Wait What!

Marco was in complete bliss as he sleeps the pillows he was on were incredibly soft, for once in a while he was in bliss, that is until he heard the blaring sound of his alarm.

"Turn it off~!" Marco heard as he stretched his arm out and turned off the alarm. As he did his eyes shot open, he looked to his side and saw something gray and soft.

"Like what you see?" Marco then looked up and saw Star with a toothy grin.

"Well good morning to you too." He said. As he sat up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine, thanks for warming up last night." She said

"Anything for my (clears throat) girlfriend." He said with a blush, Star then blushed as last night came flooding back.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked

"Well we have to go to school, it has been awhile," Marco said.

"But it's only been a day… I think with everything that's been going on it's kinda hard to keep track of things." Star said not to sure about things.

"Well, it doesn't matter let's just get ready." He said as the two got up and dressed and went on their way to school, as they walked Star had a noticeable blush on her cheek as she reached for Marco's hand, Marco took noticed and tighten his grip on her. As soon as the two reached the school they were greeted by Janna.

"Hey, guys." She said as she walks up to her.

"Hey, Janna," Star said with a bright smile.

"Someone's chipper today," Janna said as she looked at their hands, he gazes then went to Marco, who was blushing.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time," Janna said as she hooked her arm around Marco. "But I hope you don't mind sharing Star." Janna tease.

"Janna, stop it, I don't think…"

"Sure I don't mind, he is your friend after all," Star said with an innocent smile. Marco looked at her and blushed.

"You can't be serious." He said

"Why not, it'll be fun." She said till she wraps her tail around Janna. "But don't think about stealing my boy, then you and I are going to have some problems." She said.

"I was just kidding, Star," Janna said

"Well, we better get going and suffer another day in this dump." She said as the trio walked in, eyes were soon on them, Star got closer to Marco and had a worried face.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He said as he as they continued walking but soon they were met with the cheer squad.

"Oh great, MonStar is back." Brittany mocked, Marco, looked at her with disinterested.

"You know Brittany, I have to say that nose job really looks good, but I suggest you get another doctor because I can still see the scar." He said

"What are you talking about I don't have a scar on my nose!" She retorted.

"He wasn't talking about your nose," Star added as she used her tail to point to her exposed cleavage, Brittany covered up and scoffed.

"While you apply to make up me and Star will see you in class," Marco said as he left with Star to class.

As the day went by, Star was finding herself getting bored and bored of this school, as the teacher drone on Star started to think about her parents.

-Meanwhile on Mewni-

Toffee was overlooking his kingdom as it was being rebuilt, he sighed as soon as they described their problem to the magic high commission they immediately took care of the problem, all of the Johansen was freed and immediately felt guilt and regret, they offered to help rebuild the kingdom to show there was no bad blood with them.

"Again I'm sorry that we allow this to happen." He said.

"It's fine River, i'm just glad you and out people are okay." He said

"Great, so how's the queen?" he asked

"She's resting right now, but the fine, I still don't know what took her down, but I will find out." He said.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for you and will reporting anything that may be something magical." River added

"Thank you, old friend, now if you'll excuse me I need to check on my daughter, she must be freaking out." He said.

"How is Star anyway?" River asked

"She's growing into a beautiful princess." He said

"But what are you going to do when she finds a mate?" River asked

"They'll hope for the best." He said

"Surely you don't think Star will be abuse?" River asked

"No I mean her mate." He said as with a shiver.

-With Star-

Star and Marco were leaving school, Star was holding onto Marco so tight that he could have worn her.

"Hey Star, not that I don't mind but you seem more clingy, are you going through Mewberty again?" Marco asked

"No, but when we get home, I have to do something that really important." She said.

"Okay, but you don't have to hold on to me that hard, it's kinda hard to move." He said.

"Oh fine, I need to use the bathroom anyway." She said as she left him.

"Why are you doing this?" Marco sighed he turned around to see Jackie, to his surprise she looked normal.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You know you can't be with her, she'll leave you someday and then what? You go back to when I haunted you?" Jackie asked

"I know that she'll leave me someday, but we make each other happy and if you have any humanity left you would let me have that after all, you put me through." He retorted.

"Just don't get too attached," Jackie said before leaving, Star soon returns and grabs his hand.

"Let's go." She said as the two went home.

-Diaz Residence-

The Diaz family was in the living playing a board game while telling jokes when they heard the tear opening up, they all looked over and saw Toffee walk out, Star shot up and runs to him.

"Father! I'm so happy to see you." She said

"Likewise, my little MonStar." He said

"Daiz family, its good to see you all." He said

"Your Majesty." The Diaz parents greeted.

"Marco." Toffee said

"Hey, King," Marco said

"What brings you here dad, did mom kick you out again?" Star asked

"No no, just came to check up on you after what happened." He said

"Oh man, I'm sorry I know I was trying to get to you but…" Star then started to shake "Tom." was all she said.

"What did he do this time! He didn't hurt you did he?" Toffee asked

"No more like I hurt him and Marco." She said

"Explain." Toffee said, Star then explained.

"Damn it, If only that invasion didn't stop me from seeing you, I could have protected you and not have forced Marco into that position, I'm so sorry." He said

"It's okay, your majesty." He said Toffee then sighs.

"It not, I put you in this position and I'm sorry…" He then started sniffing.

"Strange, Marco could you take off your shirt?" Toffee asked Marco, looked at him with confusion.

"Just trust me." He added, Marco then took off his hoodie and his shirt, he then noticed the bite marks on him.

"Oh dear, Marco answer me honestly, are you and Star in a sexual relationship?" Toffee asked the two then blushed deeply.

"N-no, we just kissed that's it." He said

"Then tell me how did you get that bite mark?" He asked

"Well, it's just…"

"It was me, dad, I was going through Mewberty and bit him." Star interrupted.

"Star you do know what this means right?" He asked.

"Yes I do and I take all responsibility for it." She said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, sir." She said

"Well, what about you Marco?" He asked.

"Hey if Star's okay with it then so am I," Marco said.

"Alright, then as her father and King of Mewni I acknowledge you as Princess Star Butterfly betrothed and the future King of Mewni." Toffee said.

"Well than… Wait for What!"

* * *

Superfanman217: Thank you

Hestia is Bestia: Thank you. As long as I need him for a plot device he won't disappear.

angel of darkness: Yeah you're right

The Book of Eli: Was this surprising enough?

Jarod237: Thank you for reading


	20. Marco's New Life

After Star revealed what happened between her and Marco to her father, Marco received the news that will change his life.

* * *

"Wait I'm what?!" Marco asked

"You're my successor, that bite is on your shoulder is something my people do when we find our mate, and it's only should be done when they are sure." Toffee said as he looked at his daughter, who looked away in shame. "But since Star said she is sure that you are the one she wants to spend her life with than there is nothing I can do anything." He said

"Now wait just a minute her, now I'm all for Star upholding her culture traditions, but Marco is too unstable for this type thing." Angie said

"She's right, we don't know when he might freak out, or worse his heart might fail, we just don't want to put Marco in any situation like that, we don't want to lose him again." Rafael added.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz I understand your worry, but please understand this is something that very important on Mewni that you have to allow him to come with me, back to Mewni. I promise you he'll be safe and will take care of him to the best of our abilities." Toffee promised. The room became silent Marco then sighed and broke the ice.

"Well, I think it should be good for me." He said. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz then looked at him. "I mean, it could be a good change for me, plus I could get away from all the people that want me dead." he said, Toffee then looked away in nervousness as he and Star cleared their throats

"Marco are you sure?" Angie asked

"I am, plus I think that being a king sounds good as long as I'm with Star." He said making her blush and her tail swish around.

"Well then I'll give you a day to get you affairs in order, Star I suggest that you start packing as well." Toffee said Marco and Star then went upstairs as they did Star pulled Marco back.

"Marco, I… well, I'm sorry." Star said

"For what?" He asked.

"Well I force you into this, I bit you while I was going through Mewberty, I rush something that was supposed to be an intimate thing, between…" Star was now hyperventilating. "I shouldn't have done that, I was lost in my lust, oh god, this was a mistake! We need to call it off… we need to…" Marco then cups her cheeks and gives her a kiss surprising and comforting her.

"Better?" He asked, she nods as she hugs him, Marco then wrapped his arms around her and comforts her.

"I'm sorry Marco, i'm so sorry." She said

"Hey, it's okay, besides if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive." He said, he then looks at her and cups her cheek. "And I don't mind being a king, maybe I'll finally be respected." He said. Star then hugged him tighter, a little too tight.

"S-Star to tight!" He said, she then let's go and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." She said as she went to her room and in a puff of smoke she came out.

"Okay, all set." She said, Marco then looked into the room and saw that it was normal.

"Okay, I just need to pack up." He said as he went to his room, he then closed the door behind him he then places a hand on his chest.

"So this is what love is like." He said to himself as he started packing.

-Later-

Star and Toffee were outside waiting in the carriage as Marco was saying his goodbyes to his parents.

"You better come visit during the holidays, and not just the important ones, valentines, st. patrick's day all of those." Angie said.

"I will mom and promise me that you won't do anything surprising while I'm gone."

"Alright your father me and I won't tell you anything surprising while you're gone, so will tell you now, you're going to have a sibling." Angie said

"What!" Marco said

"Yep, you're going to be a big brother!" His father said.

"Well, could you send me the sonograms?" Marco asked

"Sure thing and I expect sonograms from you and Star." Angie joked as she nudged Marco's side, making him blush.

"Well, I better get going, see ya later mom." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Later dad." He said as he hugged him. He then went to the carriage he got in and waved goodbye to his family. As they entered the dimensional tear in that instant he saw the massive castle. Marco then takes Star's hand.

"How do you like my house?" Star asked. Marco was speechless.

"Yeah, we're still repairing it after the invasion, that spoiled rich boy demon." He said. Star then tensed up and held Marco hand tighter, Marco then comforts her, by holding her hand tighter.

"But we won't have to worry about him anymore." He said as the carriage then came to a halt. The group then got out and saw a woman with hair as long as Star, wearing a crown and a loose dress with a short shoulder cape.

"Mama!" Star said as she rushes towards and hugs her. Moon then hugged her back.

"Moon!" Toffee yelled. "You should be resting!" He said.

"And what allow my child to see me in bed, I don't think so, plus I'm fine okay." She said until she noticed Marco who had a nervous look. She then let's go of Star and walks up to Marco.

"You and I have a lot to discuss concerning yours and Star's future ." She said. Marco just nods his head. "But for now let's have a look around the castle and your future home." She said. The family then gave Marco the grand tour afterward Toffee soon had to leave to take care of an important matter and Star left, leaving Marco with Moon, Moon then escorted Marco to an empty room.

"I must say, Queen Moon, you have a lovely castle." Marco said

"Thank you, now take off your shirt." She asked. Marco then looked at her with confusion.

"Really again?" Marco asked. Moon then removed her shoulder cape to reveal said shoulders, she then turned around and mover her hair to show Toffee's large bite mark

"Wow, that is a huge bite mark." He said

"Yep, it's a sign of love as you know and we incorporate it into our mewmen royalty engagement, if someone has this bite mark from the royal family then they are betrothed, You have one don't you, show me?" She asked. Marco then took off his hoodie and his shirt and showed her the bite mark. Moon then feels the bite marks.

"She always had the cutest bite marks, i'm surprised she didn't break the skin, like when she was breast feeding." She said

"She did break the skin but it didn't hurt that much my skin is a lot tougher than you would think, of course, she was going through mewberty." He said

"Mewberty! She said, moon then grabbed Marco arm. "We need to find Toffee." She said as she grabbed her shoulder cape and the two went to find Toffee.

"Why?" He asked

"Before we were attacked, we're just about to tell your family about it but we were attacked.

"I see." Marco said. They soon met up with Toffee.

"Moon Marco I was looking for you two." He said

"And so were we, Marco was was going to explain what happened with Star's mewberty.

"Really! Tell us all about!" Toffee said as the parents walked side by side with Marco as he explained what happened that day.

-Meanwhile-

Star was in her old room getting situated she looked around her room and sighed heavily.

"Well I didn't last long on earth, but it's good to be… home." Star said as she felt something under her pillow, she pulled it out and saw that it was an old photo of her and Tom, both looking happy and in love. Star sighs as she took the photo and was about to throw it away, but she stops and looks at him, making sure that she was alone she puts the photo away.

* * *

Jss2141: I don't know, who know what could happened.

Jarod Gudino: How was that?

The Book of Eli: Thank you. Maybe she will maybe she won't.

angel of darkeness: Thank you.


	21. Marco's New Life Pt 2

_After Marco was branded to be Star's betrothed Marco has made the choice to move to Mewni. But will this change in scenery be good for Marco or will it cause problems?_

* * *

Marco was in a large ballroom with Star and her family music was playing, Toffee was next to the music player while Moon was directing Star and Marco.

"And back one two and forward one-two, now give Star a little twirl." Moon instructed. Marco then twirled Star but as he did he was wacked by her tail.

"Oh sorry, Marco." Star said as she helps him up. Moon then came up the two.

"Okay, we're making progress, But Star you have to tuck in your tail for the twirl." Moon said

"Yes, mom." Star said

"And Marco… you're doing good, but try not to look so stiff when your dancing." Moon said

"Sorry Queen, just a little nervous is all." Marco said the reason they are practicing is that the butterflies are preparing to reveal Marco to the public as Star's fiance so they are hosting a big ball and Marco and Star will be the last dance.

"I know it can be overwhelming, I was the same way with Toffee, but as we danced everything around us was shut out and we just focused on one another *sigh* it will be fantastic, I just know it." Moon said.

"Darling, maybe we should let them take a break, the event isn't for another week, plus we have work to do." Toffee said.

"Your right, you two why don't you find something to do, I hear quest buy is having a sale." Toffee suggested.

"Oh, I love quest buy! Come, Marco, maybe we can find something for the ball." Star said as she skips away in excitement. Marco was about to follow her till his chest starting hurting.

"No, not now!" He said he gripped his shirt and took a deep breath.

"Marco?" Toffee asked. "Are you alright?" Marco then collapsed, Star turns around and gasped.

"Marco!" Star yelled as she ran up to him but before she could get close he passed out from the pain.

 _"Do you think, you can protect Star?"_

 _"First that half-breed, now this is supposed to be our new king?"_

 _"Marco… I think you should leave."_ Marco's eyes shot open, he looked around as saw that he was in his bedroom.

"What happened?" He asked as she sat up.

"You fainted." Marco looked over and saw Toffee sitting a chair reading a book.

"King Toffee, sorry to have worried you like that." Marco said

"It's alright, but Marco you have to tell us when something is wrong, you are my successor after all." Toffee said.

"I know, I guess I'm still not used to this life yet." Marco said

"Give it time, Marco i'm sure that it will become second nature to you." He said.

"Now come on, it's time for dinner." Toffee said.

"Right." Marco said as he followed him, but as he did he place a hand on his chest. "I need to be ready." He said to himself as they made their way to the dining room.

-Later That night-

Marco was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, he was having trouble falling asleep since he was knocked out for most of the day, Marco was hoping that he would just fall asleep, but something was bothering him, those voice in his head, one, in particular, sounded like. Marco was then taken out of his train of thought when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there!" Marco said

"It's me Star, c-can I come in?" She asked, Marco then got out of bed and went to the door, as he opened he saw Star in a dazed look struggling to stay up. She then fell forward into his arms.

"Woah, Star are you okay?" Marco asked

"My…"

"Uh, you're what?" He asked

"My e…"

"One more time.

"My egg is coming." Star said. Marco was then plastered with a shocked expression.

"O-okay just holds on I'll leave you…" Star then pushed him into his room and closed the door behind her, the two then went to Marco's bed where they fell with Star on top.

"Star wait, you have to let me go your going to turn into a monster again." Marco said

"That was because I was going through mewberty, this a normal for me remember?" She said as she whines in pain.

"What should I do?!" Marco asked Star than sat up and straddled him.

"Just hold me." Star said, Marco then nods and the two got off the bed and onto the floor, Marco sat behind Star and held her hand, Star then proceed to lift her dress and takes off her panties, Marco blushes and looks away, Star then grits her teeth as she begins pushing the egg out. Marco looked away and blush but curiosity got the better of him and he looked, luckily Star had her eyes closed as she pushed out the egg when it came out, Star sighed in relief and snuggled up to Marco.

"Thanks, Marco." She said

"For what?" He asked

"For being with me." She said Marco smiled.

"Anytime Star." He said. Star then grabbed his hand and placed it on the egg, it was warm...and slimy.

"Star is there a reason i'm touching a freshly laid egg?" Marco asked.

"I just want you to know what it'll be like when our egg comes." She said. Marco then blushes and laugh awkwardly.

"By the way, if we did have children, how… how would that work?" Marco asked, Star turned to him and smiled seductively.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said as she gave him a kiss, she then got up, grabbed her egg and left leaving Marco to wonder what she has planned and to clean up her mess.

* * *

angel of darkeness: Thank you for like my work. You'll have to wait and see. Later.

Jss2141: It was basically a reference and had no meaning to it… probably.

Jarod237: Well Tom does control fire so your chill vibes will be melted.

The Book of Eli: Yeah but it's not like he going to do something at some very important event… maybe.


	22. A Grand Disaster

The castle was streamed with lights peasants and royals came in anticipation as the future women king will be announced. Currently, Star was in her chambers getting ready for the ball, she was standing in front of a mirror clad in nothing but a towel, she was holding dresses while looking to see which one to wear.

"Oh, why is this so hard I just need a dress that says i'm a future ruler but i'm also one of you," Star said the young princess then heard a knock on the door. "One sec," Star said as she puts on a robe and went to the door she opens it and finds a flower on the floor, thinking it was from Marco she picked it up and sniffed.

"Lovely." She said as she went back into her room to get dressed.

-With Marco-

Marco was sitting on his bed, hands holding his head as he was tried to calm down his nerves.

"Okay Diaz you got this time show the kingdom has nothing to worry about, Star will make a great queen someday and I'll… oh what am I talking about, I'm just some nobody from another dimension there is no way they are going to accept me." He said. "No they don't matter only Star matters and I'm going to do what I'm going to do to make her happy." He said, just then he heard a knock on the door, he went over and looked around and saw nothing he then looked down and saw a small gift he picked it up and opened it and found a ring with the butterfly crest on it.

"I guess, I'm supposed to wear this?" He said as he slips it on.

-Later-

The foyer was filled with monsters and mewmens some mingling others keeping to themselves it wasn't perfect but the current king and queen and their friends the Johnsons were doing their best to keep the mood up.

"Do you think they'll be ready for this dear?" Moon asked

"I hope so, I'm just worried about Marco, I mean a foreigner becoming the next King I'm afraid what will happen.

"Oh Toffee you worry too much, I'll go check on Star you just keep smiling and keep the mood up," Moon said as he she kissed his cheek and left, Toffee to a deep breath and started to mingle.

-With Moon-

She walking up to Star's door and knocked on it.

"Star are you decent?" Moon asked as she entered she saw Star in a sleeveless red and pink cocktail dress off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, long white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides. Star wears her hair up in a big top knot with curls hanging over her ears and in her hair was the flower she received.

"Oh Star you look so beautiful," Moon said

"Thanks, mom, but this is kinda stressed full, I'm not sure i'm ready for this." She said.

"It's okay to be nervous Star, I was when I introduced Toffee to the high commission, but don't worry, you are a beautiful and you'll do great." She said as she kissed her forehead. Star soon smiled and hugged her mother.

"Now come on it's almost time," Moon said as the two left to attend the party.

-With Marco-

He was walking down the corridors, in the nicest formal attire he brought with him a light gray dress shirt under a darker gray jacket with a blue tie and black dress pants; trying to find his way to the party, he felt the ring around his finger and smiled.

"You look so happy." Marco looked behind him and saw a pale skin woman with poofy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it and long mauve gloves, black flats with pale purple socks.

"I am happy, I'm about to announce my marriage to the princess." He said, the woman then inspected Marco, she straightened his jacket and fixed his tie.

"Their much better, a future king should always look his best." She said.

"Thanks, we I better get going." He said as he left her, but he soon stops to turn back at her to thank her for the advice, but she was gone. Marco just shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the party. As Marco made his way to the party he noticed the tension in the air, not too thick but still tense.

"Okay, time to mingle." He said as he went down, but as he did he felt a hand on his chest, he wasn't in pain, but he felt something, soon everything around tuned black and white, Marco hearing soon disappeared.

'What's going on?' Marco thought, he then heard giggling and looked around till he saw the only person in color his beloved Star.

He went up to her with a smile, as he got close, Star noticed him and smiled, she went over to him and held her hand out, Marco then got down on his knee and took her hand, he then kissed it.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, Star then nods and got close. The two took a deep breath, as the music started playing and the two started dancing just as they rehearse, but they didn't care all they focused on was each other as Marco went for the spin they did it perfectly the two soon stopped and stared at each other, as they inch closer for everyone around them started to relax and smile.

"Your mom was right everything around us is shut out."

"Yeah, it's what I needed." She said, Star and Marco then look at each other.

"I love you Marco Diaz." Star said

"I love you too, Star Butterfly." He said

"You can call me MonStar." Star said as she started to close the gap between them, but before their lips touched, Star started wincing in pain, she fell to her knees and place and hand on her back.

"Star! Are you okay, what's going on?" Marco asked and got down.

"He's here! He's here Marco, I have to get out of here!" She said.

"Oh, really Isn't that rude?" Star then looked over and saw Tom and the Lucitor's. Marco then held Star as she cowered at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here, we only invited your parents." Toffee said

"I know, but I only came to give my sincerest apologies, to the princess and the so-called future king" Tom said with a bow.

"Satisfied? Now leave seeing you is hurting both me and Star!" Marco said

"I will as soon as I handle one final thing," Tom said

"What is that?" He asked, Tom then took off his jacket and removed his shirt to reveal a large bite mark similar to Marco's.

"For Star to take responsibility for this." Star then covered her mouth as Toffee went to inspected it. He sighed. "it's Star's bitemark alright." Toffee said

"But she already chose Marco, Toffee has this ever happened before?" Moon asked

"Normally it means we can have multiple mates, but since there can be only one king on the throne, damn it, this is just getting too much." Toffee said

"Well come on, King T if pretty obvious who the right choice should be, I mean come on I may be a demon, but I'm not a foreigner." He said

"What's that got to do with anything?" Marco asked

"I'm just saying, I was born here in Mewni, literally, now compare me too some earthling from some backwater dimension, do we really want that?" Tom asked everyone around then started murmuring.

"Okay, that's enough Tom, just leave, we will never accept you, besides I already accept Marco as my successor.

"But that doesn't seem fair King Toffee, after all, I have a right to the throne, don't I Mom?" Tom asked, his mother Wrathmelior, just looked at her husband,

"Son, I think it's really up to the Butterflies." He said.

"Oh, so you're saying the people just have to accept that Princess Star chose a foreigner, like how they were forced to accept you taking the throne King Toffee?" Tom asked

"Yes, wait no, I mean…" Toffee then placed a hand on his head.

"Uh okay, think this party is over now, please fill free to take some food home with you and the guards will see you out," Moon said with a nervous smile. "Star why don't you and Marco go to your rooms." Moon said. Marco then picked up Star and took her away.

"Where are you going Star, we're not done here," Tom said as he tried to follow them, but was stopped by Toffee.

"King and Queen Lucitor I thinks it's time for Thomas to leave."

"We're not done here, I will have Star!" Tom said as he was then engulfed into flames and disappeared.

-Later-

Star was in her room thinking about what Tom said, she knew he drugged her it wasn't her fault it was a mistake. Her thought was then broken when she heard her door open, she looked over and saw Marco enter.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Not good, Marco you know that I would never do something so important and intimate with Tom, not after what he did to me." She said as she grips her dress.

"Star I know that and I don't care what Tom says I'm marrying you not him and I don't care about Mewni, the people or the throne, your the only person I need." He said as he cups her cheek with one hand and gives a smile. Star then pulled him close and kissed him, Marco then deepened the kiss, Star slowly moved back and laid down on her back with Marco still on top their lips never broke apart, Marco's hand soon moved down her hand and intertwined with hers.

"Marco…" Marco soon stops.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"Nothing I just want you to be comfortable too." Star said, Marco then took off his jacket and laid down next to Star.

"A lot of crazy things happened huh?" Marco asked

"Yeah, from coming to earth, my monstrous mewberty to this situation, I just thought I would just have a normal life." Star said

"Yeah I thought that too, but I'm glad that I met you Star." Marco said.

"Marco?" Star asked, "Let's make Love."

* * *

Jarod237: I still have way too much for him to do.

angel of darkeness: Thank you for those words and thank you for putting up with me

Hestia is Bestia: I'll think about it

The Book of Eli: Yes it will

The Keeper of Worlds: and I'll give you more


	23. Meeting The Family

Marco was alone in his room thinking about what Star asked for last night, he knows he loves Star, but he just wasn't ready for that yet.

 _-Earlier-_

Marco and Star were laying down in Star's bed, Star had just asked if Marco wanted to make love, causing both of them to blush.

"I-I'm mean if you want to that is, I don't want you thinking…" Marco then placed a finger in her lips.

"You know back home a guy would do everything he can just to get with a girl, but you just beat me to the punch." He said with a snicker, Star blushed even harder. She then turned away from him covering her face. Marco then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his person, inhaling the scent of his fiancée.

"But I'm glad one of us finally said something." He said. "But if you could, just wait a little longer?" He asked, "I'm still trying to sort things out with myself so just bear with me." He said, Star soon smiles as she turns around to face him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." She said. The two then shared a kiss.

 _-Now-_

Marco sighed at the memory as he looked at his infected arm, he soon dropped it on his face.

"Way to chicken out Diaz." He said to himself.

 _-The Next Morning-_

Marco woke to the sounds of whatever was chirping and the rays of the suns as he sits up and climbs out of the bed, he soon made his way towards Star's room and knocks on the door.

"Hey Star you up?" He asked as he enters the room and found that she was gone.

"I guess she got a head start." He said his stomach then growled. "Eh, I guess I'll get something to eat." Marco soon leaves the room and starts walking around as he did he noticed some servants carrying various items.

"Uh excuse me, but what's going on?" Marco asked

"Oh Prince Marco, sorry but Princess Star and King Toffee told us not to inform you of anything." The servant said

"Why not? Also, you don't have to call me Prince, Marco is just fine."

"Yes, sir." They said as they bowed. Marco then groans and continues walking until he found himself lost.

"Great I wish I had a map of this place."

"Shouldn't you know where to go by now?" A voice asked

"You think but I've only been to certain places in the whole cast...le, Marco soon turns to met with the woman he met during the night of the ball.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, young heir, my name is Madam B, and I'm Star's... grandmother." She said

"Really?" Marco asked

"What, you surprise don't think us Mewmen women age like you." She asked

"Well… I just assume…" Madam B then pinched his cheek.

"You're so adorable. You'll find Star down the hall third door on the right." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he went his way but soon stops.

"Wait, I was looking for them…" as he turned around she was gone again. "Kitchen… great, she's gone again." He said, he then went over to where Madam B, said to go.

"I hope she's eating something good." He thought as he opened the door and as he did a blush fell onto his face, in front of him was Star wearing a Beaded Lace Wedding Dress with Pleated Skirt Yards of opulently beaded and appliqued tulle create softly folded pleats in the grand skirt of this stunning wedding dress. Covered in 5,000 beads and sequins, and finished with scalloped lace trim around the hemline, this gown is truly breathtaking to behold. It didn't take long for Star to noticed him.

"Marco?!" She yelled, Marco then closed the door.

"Sorry Sorry, I thought this was the dining room." He said behind the door.

"No that's four doors down." She yelled

"Right sorry, I'll go now." He said.

"Wait!" She called out. "Did you like it?" She asked Marco sighed

"Yeah, you looked amazing." He said and even though he couldn't see it, but she was smiling.

"Thank you, Marco." She said.

"Hey so um do you know where the dining hall is?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second I'll take you." She said, Marco then waited by the door, as he did he closed his eyes.

"how long are you going to keep this up?" Marco's eyes shot open as he looked around to see that he was alone.

'What was that?' He thought.

"Hey, you ready?" Marco then looked up and saw Star wearing A teal sleeveless short dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, a white bear face on the left side towards the bottom, light sea green and pale green striped leggings, white puffy trim on the skirt, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes.

"So what's on the menu?" He asked

"Well…"

"Princess Star!" The two looked behind them to noticed Manfred approaching.

"What is it, Manfred?" Star asked

"Your family has arrived." He said

"Oh! it's been a while I saw dad's family." Star said with a smile.

"No, your mother's family is actually here." He said. "They want to meet the future king." As soon as Star heard that she stiffen. She gripped Marco's shoulder, Marco could fell her trembling.

"Star?" Marco asked.

"Sorry, I have to take care of something, we'll eat later, I promise." She said as she ran away in the other direction. Marco then looked at Manfred who had a worried look.

"What was that about?" He asked

"Well since your going to be king, I should inform you that Queen Moon's family has been against her marriage to the king and when they found out about Star, they try to avoid the castle sending the young heir horrible messages.

"I see, well I guess I should go met them." Marco said until he looked at himself.

"Manfred, does Toffee have any old clothes he doesn't wear anymore?" He asked

 _-Meanwhile-_

Queen Moon and King Toffee were sitting in the dining room across from the right Aunt Etheria Butterfly and Uncle Heartrude Butterfly.

"Aunt Etheria, this a first, you coming to visit after such a long time." Moon said.

"Yes well, when I heard that the abom… I mean princess found her betrothed I just had to meet the future king, so sorry we couldn't make it to the ball, our invites seem to have disappeared." She said

"Yes, plus how often do we get to see you Toff." Heartrude said

"Yes, it's great to see you as well Heartrude." Toffee said putting on a fake smile. He headed being called Toff and he knew that. "So how have you been?"

"Let's just cut to the chase here, where is this heir?" He asked. "I'm hoping that I could meet him to tell him a few things." He said

'Like how to hate monsters like me?" Toffee thought, just then he heard the doors open, the group then looked over and saw Star wearing An elegant blue dress with puffy light blue sleeves with dark blue strings around them, a medium blue vest with a darker blue trim and gold buttons, a blue puffy skirt with light blue ornaments and two strings with several hearts, dark blue shoes with light blue puffs on the toes and white socks, and a gold tiara, but what stood out the most was her pink skin and the lack of a tale.

"Star! What happened to you?" Toffee asked.

"Hmph, she's looking like a proper Mewmen." Heartrude said

"Yep, this suits her much better then what she was before." Etheria said.

"Well, when I knew that you two were visiting so I had to dress for the occasion." Star said worrying her parents.

"Well, good on you, please sit down we were talking about your betrothed.

"Oh yes, Marco Diaz, he is an exceptional heir, he even helped me in my time of need in at the recent ball.

"Well, when do we get to meet him?" Heartrude asked.

"Oh, he's much too busy preparing to inherit the throne for small meetings like this." She said

"Nonsense!" The room then looked over at the door again to see Marco, dressed head to toe in royal attire. He then took his seat next to Star and smiled. "I'll always have time for my beloved." He said

"My name is Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz, shall we get started." He introduced Moon and Toffee then exchanged a look as this meeting started

* * *

ReaperJ: Thank you for understanding that I'm trying and thank you for reading again. I told you before I write my stories in Grammarly and use a(n) text to speech program half the time it doesn't seem to understand my grammar no matter how much I try and use it, plus it gives me an eighty or higher performance rating for my writing. I'm trying to keep it weird, and thank you for putting up with me. True but keep in mind MonStar is human/septaris hybrid so her biology will be different from her mother and father, I just want the readers to understand that she's not just a mewmen

Lexboss: Thank you

Jarod237: He plays a very important role in the long run so just put with him. Do you really think I would pull that kind of cop-out plot?


	24. Meeting The Family Pt 2

_Star's family from her mother's side are visiting the royal family to meet the king-to-be._

Marco and Star were sitting at the table laughing like Star's relatives while the current king and Queen were looking at them with worry.

"Hey, why don't we head outside it's such a nice day, too late it go to waste," Star said.

"Huh, so I guess the half-breed does make some good ideas," Heartrude said Star chuckled at his rude joke.

"Oh Uncle Heartrude such a jokester," Star said. The group then got up and the family started to make their way towards the garden, but before Star could follow Marco held her back.

"Um, could you hold back, Princess Star I would like to discuss something with you about the wedding." Marco asked.

"Really I want to talk to you about something as well." She replied.

"Well catch up, you guys enjoy each others company till we return." Star announced as she and Marco entered an empty room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Both Marco and Star yelled at each.

"Me? I was just dressing to impress, what about you, you shed your skin and got rid of your tail! What's that all about?" He asked.

"That's…" Star then looked away from him. "It's none of your concern." She added

"It is my concern, your my bride everything about you is my concern." He said as he grabbed her shoulders. "As your fiancé, I'm worried about you." He said as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm sorry, but please it's only for a few more minutes and they'll be gone," Star said

"Fine, will you be okay like that?" He asked.

"It's only for a little while, then I'll be back to normal." She said, Marco then kissed her forehead and they shared a hug they soon let go and Star took Marco's hand. "Come on let's get back." She said.

 _-Outside-_

Toffee and Moon were talking with Heartrude and Etheria about the future of the kingdom, mostly it's just to add a segregation policy.

"I don't see why we have to share a table with those dangerous creatures, I get that some actually agreed to peace but I know that some don't want that," Heartude said

"Which is why we incarcerated the one who wishes to do harm, as much as I don't like imprisoning people but if It's to keep the peace I'll do what I must." Toffee said.

"Well said, but if you incarcerate all the monsters then Mewni would be much better." Etheria said.

"We know as you keep saying, Aunt Etheria." Moon sighed.

"Mother. Father sorry for the wait." Star called out as she and Marco returned. With a group of people came with a table and snacks

"So tell me Great Aunt Etheria, what have you been up too?" Star asked

"Well, I've been making sure that our people get proper education and the monster's find… proper work." She said.

"I see and you Heartrude?" Star asked

"I have just been working hard making sure that when… all this fails Aunt Etheira takes over." He said.

"Now now, Heartrude, don't give out too much." She said as the two chuckled.

"Right…" Toffee said

"But enough about us, what you Star how did you meet such a… interesting young man?" Etheira asked.

"I met him while I was on Earth, he was a troubled boy but with our love for each other he got passed it and now we are eng…" Star froze as her eyes shot wide and she held her shoulder.

"Star! What's wrong?!" Toffee said

"He's coming, not now!" Star said, just then Marco noticed the insignia bunning through her dress. Marco then took his cape and placed it on her as he did he balled his fist and looked back to see a pillar of fire spew up from the ground soon came up the chain demon carriage. The doors soon opened and out came a tight red dress wearing Jackie her hair in a ponytail and her cleavage exposed just like last time they saw her and next to her was the black suit wearing Tom.

"Greetings Butterfly Family." Tom said.

"What are you doing here! I forbid you from coming…"

"I invited him." Toffee looked at Eitheira as she interrupted. "I had a feeling that this groom might not live up to the standards, so I invited someone more suitable." She said

"Are you serious, don't you know what this man has done to my child?" Moon yelled.

"Well I know that Star might have been through a lot, but you have to understand we need to keep the bloodline… as pure and royal." Heartude said

"And I completely agree, so Star why don't you just…"

"Don't even complete that sentence." Marco warned as he balled his fist.

"Why not? It's not like some guy from the backwater dimension like earth can take on such a responsibility."

"How would you know!" Marco yelled slamming his hand on the table.

"See, you take offense to such a pathetic comment, but knowing your race it makes senses." Tom said Marco was now getting angry, Star notices some stains appearing on his right sleeve.

"Marco, dear please calm down, you seem to be 'sweating' a lot." Star said hoping that he gets what she was referring to, he looks at himself and saw the stains, Marco then clams down.

"Please excuse me, I need to take care of something." Marco said as he left.

"Oh poo things were getting interesting."Heartrude said. While Marco cleaned himself up, he sighed.

"C'mon Diaz, don't lose control, it only for a few more minutes then they'll be gone." He said to himself. As he left the bathroom he looked out the window and saw the family but more importantly Star looking very uncomfortable, Marco soon returns.

"Oh look here comes the hick." Tom said Marco ignored him as he took his seat next to her, he soon felt a hand on his and looked over at Star who smiled at him and in turn, he smiled at her.

"So Marco how had your training been going?" Heartrude asked

"Training?" Marco asked

"Of course, you need to fluent in any language, be able to lead an army and do what it takes to be a king." He said

"Oh um, not really I kinda have been taking care of Star." He said

"Pathetic." Tom said with a snicker.

"We found that it's too early for Marco to learn about his responsibilities, we want him to get used to his life here on Mewni." He said

"But isn't the wedding happening soon?" Heartrude asked

"That's not happening until the two are sixteen." Moon said

"Really now? Star dear tell me how old are you now?" Eitheira asked

"I'm fourteen," Star answered.

"And you Prince Marco?"

"I'm fourteen as well but i'm doing my best to be a perfect future ruler." He said

"I bet." Tom said. "As for me I have been learning since I was born and If I was chosen I would have made this a much better kingdom." He added.

"Oh, and how would you have done that?" Eitheria asked

"Well, I think that the monsters would be much safer if we just expand our territory and gave the new land to our creature brothers and sisters and while we're at it we can increase the castle and towns defenses.

"So you're going block off monsters from the town by building a wall?" Marco asked

"Hey I just giving what the people want, they don't want such strong creatures that could turn on them, plus don't forget the whole Johansen incident."

"River was under mind control and he had no idea what he was doing!" Toffee yelled.

"Father, please calm down." Star begged.

"Please don't do anything rash dear." Moon added.

"No, Moon I'm tired of this, your family never accepted me or Star, look at her, she in constant pain this bastard tried to rape my daughter, destroy my kingdom and had his slut of a servant try to kill Marco when he went to save her!"

"Look it's fine, Tom is young and he's still learning and he needs to grow up a little more," Heartude said

"And it's not like the half-breed has much of a choices in suitors."

"You know, I think it's time for all of you to go." Toffee said as he got up and left, Moon then got up and escorted her family. Leaving the kids.

"So Star, what do you say…"

"Forget it, Tom, I'm much to busy." She said as she got up and left,

"You know you can't get rid of me your mine!" Tom yelled

"Get back here!" He was about to follow until he was stopped by Marco.

"You can leave now, your still not welcome here." Marco said as he followed Star. Tom balled his fist then he relaxed.

"You know what to do if you want your freedom." Tom said, Jackie then sighs as she and Tom left.

-Later That Night-

Star was in her bedroom sitting on her bed, her scales and tail were back, but she looked at the photo of her and Tom, she sighs.

"What happened to you Tom?" She asked, she then heard a knock on her door.

"Star, can I come in?" Marco asked.

"Yeah come in." She said, Marco soon came in holding some ice cream.

"I always found that ice cream helps when I have bad days." He said as he handed her the cup. "I don't know if you can eat them, but it shouldn't hurt." He said, Star was about to take a bite, but she puts the spoonful down.

"Star are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Marco, this isn't the first time I've done that." She answered.

"I didn't mean that I meant about your whole situation your family and all that." Marco said

"Oh well, I told you before it's normal for me you tend to get used to it." She said. "That's the best thing about, having a second layer of skin…" Star then started to tear up. "...You can take a lot more punishment." She said with a sad smile. Marco then took her ice cream and puts the cup on the nightstand, Marco then opened his arms and wrapped his arms around her, she then gripped her fiance's shirt as she lets her tears fall. Marco then rubbed her back as she lets her pain out. Marco then pulled her away from him and the two looked at each other. Marco then wiped her tear away and kisses her forehead.

"It's going to be okay." He said Star smiled as they hugged.

 _-Meanwhile In Forest of Certain Death-_

A mysterious figure was looking out towards the butterfly castle, meanwhile, behind him, Tom was standing there with a nervous look.

"What's taking so long to get the princess?" The figure asked

"I'm trying, but she's…"

"Failure is not an option Lucitor! Or should I inform the royal family's about our little deal or should I just take care of that cursed half-breed?" He said

"No Please don't hurt Star!" Tom said. The figure then placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, you'll have her and I'll have my revenge, but if you want to keep that princess of your safe you better have her married to you as soon our she'll be caught in the crossfire." He said as he laughed leaving the young prince to himself as he balled his fist.

"Seth you bastard, I won't let you hurt Star." He said.

* * *

Jarod237: Thank you for seeing that.

The Book of Eli: Does anybody?


	25. Asking Questions

After a very long visit, Star and Marco tried to get back to their semi-normal lives on Mewni.

Currently, Star and Marco were relaxing in the garden, Star was sitting up, while Marco laid on her lap, but Marco noticed that there was something been was off with Star.

"Hey, Star you okay?" Marco asked

"Yeah, just been thinking about Tom." She said Marco looked at her with a concerned look. "It's just, ever since the ball, his actions have been concerning me a lot actually.

"Why should you care he's a jerk and he hurt you he branded you." He said sitting up.

"I know I know, but… Tom was my friend he made me feel normal until I met you." She said

"Star do you still have feelings for him?" Marco asked Star looked down.

"I don't know, with everything that's been happening I just…" Marco then stops her.

"You know I think your just overthinking things, I mean with the whole marriage thing, Tom's meddling and your family, I think you need a stress reliever." He said as he got up and held out his hand. Star took it and he helped her up.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"A date." He said, "We never really had one so I think this is what we need." He said.

"Okay, but where do you want to go?" She asked

"You still have those scissors?" He asked.

"There in my room, I'll go get them." She said as she hurried off as she got to her room, she looked around and found them on the table as she was about to grab them, she went to her bed and pulled out the picture of her and Tom. She then sat down on the bed and stared at it.

"Oh Tom, what happened to you?" She asked as she thought back to the first time she met the young prince.

-X years ago-

Star was in her room getting ready for the Silver Bell Ball, she was wearing a short dress with a puffy periwinkle blue top and round blue sleeves with lace on the bottoms, a dark blue skirt with a pink covering and white lace on the bottom, and a white ribbon around the waist, and small pink heeled shoes with white knee socks.

Star's hair was up in two side buns with dark blue lace around them, tiny curls over her ears, and a tiny gold tiara with a pink heart in the center. She examed herself in the mirror and sighed, she knew that she would be snubbed and that her father would have to dance with her, not that she minded, but she forced a smile and went out to the ball. As Star entered the ballroom members of various kingdoms of Mewni have come together for the Silver Bell Ball to celebrate the peace between them, including the Butterfly family, the Johansens, the Pony Heads, the Waterfolk, the Pigeons, and others. As Star walked over to the chair she looked around and saw the various Prince and Princess, she notices Pony Head talking away, Star wanted to say hi, but she was kinda nervous having all these eyes on her. She saw her mother walk up

"Kingdoms of Mewni, each year we hold this dance to celebrate the peace between us. Welcome to the Silver Bell Ball." Moon said as she ringed the bell in her hand.

"Look it's that creepy half-breed." On the princess' said, Star looked to her knees and held onto the helm of her dress.

"God, why did she even come here, she's just going to be snubbed like always." Another said

"Let the first dance begin," Moon said as she rings the bell soon one by one the young princes came up to the princesses all but Star. Some of the Kings and Queens were snickering as the time went by everyone has either danced twice or just tired. Star sighed it wasn't the first time this happened and she was sure that this wouldn't be the last, that is until she saw some black boots walk up to her.

"Thanks, Dad, but I don't feel like dancing." She said

"Well If I was your dad I would be offended, I'm not that old." Star looked up to see a pale lilac skin boy wearing a simple black jacket with black pants and shoes, a large black belt with an army green buckle, a white button-up shirt with a protruding collar, a loosely worn black tie.

"Oh sorry, I'm just…"

"Never picked for a dance?" He asked.

"It happens, who wants to be around a half-breed?" Star asked

"Well, I don't mind." He said as he held out his hand, Star took his hand the two started to waltz with each step the two took they left a trail of fire and butterflies with bat wings surrounded them they looked around and were amazed by it as they stopped dancing it disappeared and the two looked into each other's eyes. Star had a noticeable blush as she backed away.

"Um, that was the first time I danced with someone other than my father." She said

"Well, how did I do?" He asked.

"Good, but my dad is just a little better." She said.

"Well looks like I have to try a little harder if you let me." He said. "In case you don't get it I'm trying to ask you out." He said.

"Um sure." She said,

"Tom Lucitor." He said as he holds out his hand.

"Star Butterfly," Star replied as she took his hand. Tom then kissed her hand.

"Until next time my sweet flower." He said as he left leaving Star to hold the back of her hand.

-Now-

Star looked at the photo and sighed as she puts it back she grabs the scissors and heads back to Marco.

-Later-

Marco and Star were back on earth, back at the Diaz resident, Star was sitting in the living room waiting on Marco, as she did Angie waddled in and sat next to Star.

"You seem awfully quiet. Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just, I've had a lot on my mind right now." She said

"Well maybe talking about it would make you feel better." She offered

"I don't know," Star said

"Come on, since your marrying my child that makes me your mother in law, so talk to me." Angie persists.

"Well lately I have been having some thoughts about my ex, long story short we had a falling out and lately he's been persistent and terrorizing me, he even been showing around my castle and the worse part is, I was happy that he was there, but I know that he's… hurt me before, but I don't want to lose him." She said. Angie then grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Am i wrong for feeling this way?" She asked

"No no, it okay Star, it's understandable and it happens for a lot of people, Marco acted the same way after Jackie's death, he constantly blamed himself, but you showed up and gave him the love and understanding that we been failing to give him." She said,

"but what should I do?"Star asked.

"Let Marco do what you did for him, let him be there for you like you were for him." She said, just then Marco came in with a smile.

"You ready Star?" He asked as he held out her hand, Star took it and they left the house, Star then wrapped herself around his arm.

"Hey, Marco?" She asked Marco looked at her

"Yeah?" He asked

"Thank you for everything." She said, Marco soon broke free and place a hand on her head and starts to rub it.

"Your welcome Star." He said, Star then stops in her tracks.

"Marco, I… I want you to help me forget about Tom." She said.

"Okay, how should I do that?" He asked

"Come to my bedroom… tonight." She said with a blush. Which made Marco blush as well.

"But I said I…" Star then looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "(Sigh) Okay i'll be there tonight." He said. Star smiled as she hugged and kissed him.

"Now come on Star I made reservations." He said as they continued walking.

* * *

brody Putnum: Thank you

The Book of Eli: Yes Yes indeed

Jmmmmmlol:... Yes Seth Rogan wants to kill Star

Guest: Who said that I was? ;P

Yuki4869 aka Maja: I'm glad that you do

The Keeper of Worlds: Is it? There is a conflict but trust me it'll be shocking.


	26. First (Disasters) Night

Marco was lying in his room staring at the ceiling, his thumbs were tapping against each other as he looked at the clock,

"Come to my bedroom… tonight." those words repeated in his head as he looked at the clock again and again, Marco was nervous he hasn't really tried anything with Star besides kissing and even that was a rare occurrence to them, as Marco looked at the clock, he sighed, as only one minute has passed.

-Meanwhile-

Star was looking through her wardrobe trying to find something appealing to Marco, she thought if she just wore underwear he wouldn't be all that excited.

"Ugh, maybe I should just be naked, with his hoodie." She said as she jumps onto the bed and groans.

"What will he like?" She asked herself, just then she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and answered it to find her mom.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I finally finished my duties earlier than usual so I came to check up on you." She then noticed sprawled on her bed. "And it seems you need some advice." She said

"What? No no I'm sorting my laundry." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh really, then why is it mostly your undergarments?" She asked

"Um well, gotta start small?" She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Star!" Moon said not falling for her lies, the teen sighed, she then looked at her mother and blushed.

"I ask Marco to come to my chambers later tonight and well…" Star Tail started to wag.

"And?" Moon asked

"Well, Marco and I were going to… to…" Star then covered her face hiding her blush. Moon sighed as she walked into the room and sat on her bed, she then taps a spot on the bed, Star then sits down next to her.

"Now Star, I'll support you in anything you do, but are you sure that you are ready for this." She said, "With all that Tom did to you I thought "that" would be the last thing on your mind." She said

"I can't let that time control me, I need to forget about him and the only way to do that is too…" Star blushes again. "'That' with Marco." She said.

"Star, I understand that you want to move on, it was hard for me to move on from River, but I did in a more healthy way but if you want to do it like this then make sure that you stay safe, I hear humans contract this thing called an S.T.D?" Moon said as she got up, but before she left she turned to Star. "Oh and I go with the black set, it looks better on you." She said as she left Star looked at what she was talking about, she tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she had on long black stockings with a lace trim that looked like butterflies connecting to a garter and her bra with lace trim was pushing her breasts together to give them a lift. Star blushed at the sight of herself.

"Yeah, this will work." She said

-With Marco-

Marco was pacing around he was nervous trying to take his mind off it he tried to think of other things to calm his nerves but nothing seems to be working.

"C' mon on Diaz, it's probably nothing all that important maybe she just wants to talk? Yeah, that's it." He said. As he sat back down on the bed, he looked at the clock for what seems to be the thousandth time and saw that very little time has passed. "Dammit, what is going on with me I haven't been this anxious since…" Marco soon stops as he remembers that night. "No, it won't be like that, Star…"

"What the matter Marco?" Marco looked up to see Toffee scaring him.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" He asked.

"I have been knocking, you just were in your own little world." He said. "Something on your mind, son?" He asked. Marco sighs.

"You're going to find out eventually but, Star and I are going to have sex tonight." Marco then covered himself getting ready for whatever Toffee was going to do to him.

"Marco, do you think I'm going to attack you for thinking like that?" He asked.

"Well… yes?" Marco said

"Well i'm not, you two are young and I can understand wanting to go that far, plus you two are betrothed so I can't stop you from doing that." He said

"But the thing is, I don't think I'm ready for this again." He said

"Again?" Toffee asked

"(Sigh) I don't like to think back to that night but, a few years back, my supposed girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas, lure me to a secluded cabin to have sex, but it was a trap her friends tried to kill me because of this damn arm and and…" Marco held his arm as she started shaking till Toffee place a hand on his shoulder startling him a bit.

"Sorry, it's not a pleasant memory," Marco informed.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have asked." He said

"I was just trying to protect myself, I didn't mean to…" Marco then looked at his arm.

"Marco, you did nothing wrong you were just protecting yourselves." Toffee said.

"But… I…" Toffee holds his hand

"Trust me, everybody has regrets, but you can either learn from them or let them consume you." He said as he patted his head.

"Thanks, Toffee." He said. Toffee then gets up as he was about to leave he turned back to Marco.

"Oh, and before I forget, Mewman women's wings are very sensitive, drives them crazy." He said with a smirk as he left, leaving Marco confused. As he did Toffee sighed and looked down at his hand a flash appeared as he saw his hooked sword and his hand covered in blood as he looked down and saw the corpses of…

"Toffee?" Toffee awoke from his trance and looked back to see Moon, "Are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine, just had a talk with Marco which really got me all riled up." He said as she pulls his wife in closer with his tail and kisses her.

"You know I want to, but you know we have a meeting with the Spider-bites in the morning." She said

"Then I'll make this quick." He said as she picked her up and hurried to their chambers.

"Oh Toffee." Moon giggled as they went to their chambers

-Later-

Marco was standing in front of Star's door, he took a deep breath and was about to knock the door opened and it revealed Star in a robe.

"Oh you came, I thought you would be too nervous to show up so I was going to come to you." She explained.

"Well i'm here, so do you want to do this here, or in my room?" Marco asked

"Here is good, just follow me." She said as the two entered hand in hand. "Have a seat." She said as Marco sits down on the bed, as he did Marco notices the black stockings on her legs.

"Hey Star are you cold?" He asked Star looked down at her stockings.

"Oh no, it's actually something for you." She said as she turned around and took off her robe, letting it pool around her feet, Marco looked at her and blushed deeply, Star rubs her arm and blushed. "Well do you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's cute." He said blushing as well. Star then went to the bed and took a deep breath. "You know, we don't have to do this tonight Star." Marco said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You don't have to force yourself." Star spun around and kissed Marco passionately, catching him off guard. He responded with the same vigor and pulled her closer to him. As the passion rose Marco gradually pinned Star beneath him. The two stared at each other, both a little nervous.

"So, what we do now?" Star asked

"I thought you knew?" Marco said, Star then looked away.

"I've only been forced into this situation before so I don't…" Marco then bends down and kisses her.

"Marco?" Star asked as they looked into each other's eyes

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He said as he started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck eventually landing at her chest. His hands snaked their way up to her breasts and her body arched to the touch. Marco began to kiss the soft, heated flesh as Star's fingers stroked through his hair as she let out delighted coos. Star let out a gasp as she felt something warm on her nipple; she looked down and saw Marco had slid his hand under her bra. She almost slapped him before she began to rub it gently, making her mind go blank and her body arch.

"C-Can I take this off?" He asked looking at Star and she nodded, Marco's hands carefully snaked its way around to her back. He fumbled for a moment with the clasp before finally managing to get it off and reveal her perfect mounds, Star didn't move her hands to cover herself she just closed her eyes tight, Marco moved his hand to her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here for you." He said. Marco then kissed her cheek and went back to her breast, they were big or small, they were perfect for someone her age. Marco soon started placing light kisses on her breasts, going completely around her erect nipple before kissing it lightly too, making Star let out a gasp of want. He treated its twin the same before his hands came up and began to fondle them. Quiet moans escaped Star's lips as he treated her breasts with such gentle care.

"Marco~" She moaned as she flicked her nipples with his thumbs, causing a jolt of pleasure to course through her and making her moan louder. Marco started kissing her breast again as one hand steadied him and the other continued its ministrations on her other breast. He took her perky pink nipple in his mouth, his tongue gliding over it, making Star arch her back again and groan in need. Her nails started to claw into his back making Marco grunt in pain.

"Oh sorry sorry, I didn't mean too." She said as Marco started to chuckle.

"It's fine, I kinda expected it, but I didn't think it would be that painful." He chuckled.

"Do you want to keep going?" She asked

"Yeah." Marco said as he continued where he left off while his other hand glided down her body, cupping her womanhood. Star lets out a slight gasp as he did he could feel the heat and wetness that had already formed.

Marco then sits up and wriggled in two of his fingers and quickly discarded the wet panties, revealing Star in all her glory. He stopped kissing her to take in her sight. Star was fidgeting as he stared.

"You look so beautiful, Star." He said making her cheek marks glow. "I'm going to keep going." He said as Marco started kissing down her body, blowing on her heated skin, making goosebumps rise and her nipples harden even more. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he lowered down to her ready core and soon enough pressed his lips to her 'lips', making Star moan. He continued his slow torture by adding his tongue to the mix, his hand coming down and, using his index and thumb, began to pinch her clit, making white hot searing passion and lust course through her body as his magical tongue continued to lick up her now flowing nectar. Marco soon stops and looks at Star.

"You taste delicious." He said as he straightened himself up, Star looked up and saw his throbbing manhood.

"Should I do the same?" She asked.

"Oh uh, you don't have to, we can just…" Star quickly flipped them over, making her straddle him. "Marco it's okay, I want to make you happy too." She said as she pulled off his boxers and began to fondle his member going slowly at first but slowly getting faster and faster. Marco's eyes rolled back as he felt her soft lips kissing his hardened dick. Star soon stops as she opens her mouth wide revealing her fangs, Marco was terrified at first but his body began to spasm as he hit the back of her throat before she finally released his now shiny member.

"Wow, that was something." Marco said.

"What can I say, half lizard you know." She said as she crawls up to him and lays next to him.

"Hey Star could you turn around for a second?" Marco asked, confusing the princess. "I just want to see something." He said Star did what was asked of her and Marco moved her hair out the way revealing her wings. Marco touch them slightly and she gasped.

"Wow, Toffee was right they are sensitive." Marco thought as he pulled her close spooning her, Marco got a whiff of her hair and sighed. He then started to leave kissed down the back of her neck and to her wings, Marco soon took the tip of her wing and nipped the tip, Star moaned as he gave it a light suck.

"Marco, please stop!" Star said Marco let's go and propped himself up with his elbow.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, it's just I don't want to finish by myself." Star said; Marco then climbs on top of her and the two stare at each other loveling. Marco then aligned his member with his lover's sex the two then looked at each other.

"You sure you want to do this? Now would be the time to back out." Marco said pained but honest. Star reached down and grabbed his length and squeezed it, making Marco hiss in pleasure.

"And leave you to take care of this yourself? I think not." Star said lustfully, leaning up and kissing him. Marco smiled and once Star released him he carefully guided the tip to her quivering entrance.

"Wait a second." Star whispered, reaching over to her nightstand, brushing her core against his throbbing penis, making him restrain himself from pushing into her that very second. Star squeezed a bottle of lubricant and rubbed the small blob onto Marco's dick. He didn't bother asking, figuring her mother might have told her and groaned in need. When she stopped she nodded, biting her lower lip. Marco leaned down and kissed her, hoping to distract her long enough for him to fully sheath himself. He again positioned himself to the entrance and then slowly began to push into her, making her breath hitch. One hand came up and cradled her face as he thrust into her quickly, hoping to minimize the pain. Star then gasps in pain as Marco finally fully sheathed in her

"You okay?" Marco asked with worry. Tears began to pool and eventually overflow her eyes. Marco held still, much to his body's protesting, and wiped away her tears as she tried to adjust to the intrusion. Marco's body quivered with want, the feeling of being encased in her warm, wet core was sending him into pure bliss, but he wanted her to enjoy it too, hence why he was trying his best to wait. Star took a deep breath and looked at Marco she then nods letting Marco know that she is okay Marco began to thrust slowly at first, still letting Star adjust to the feeling and soon enough a heated moan escaped Star's lips. Marco smiled and began to pick up his speed thrust faster into her, making her moan more as he grip began to tighten on his shoulders. Star moaned lustfully as the pleasure had finally set in. The heat and pressure growing more as Marco thrust into her. Star began to match Marco's tempo and thrust back at him, making him groan in pleasure and pound into her harder. Star moaned louder, making Marco smirk.

"Harder…please harder…" Star moaned in a begging tone. Marco smirked and began to pound into her, feeling her hot walls contract and expand as he thrust into her, making her moan louder and louder.

"Star I'm getting close." Marco moaned as he pulled her in, Star's claws dug into his back.

"OH GOD TOM!" Star moaned as Marco finished inside her, but that did stop him from hearing what she heard. Star covered her mouth as the two stared at each other.

"W-What did you say?" Marco asked as Star starts to tear up.

* * *

The Plot Thickens

* * *

brody Putnum: Thanks

Rebellion Rose: Thank you

Jarod237: Thank you for enjoying the story and I'll get you more

The Book of Eli: Yep she will someday. Only time will tell, but after tonight that might affect things.


End file.
